Jealous Intentions
by Celestial Chaos
Summary: Slash. Sequel to Hold Me Tight, Even if it's a Dream. Fred and Oliver are relishing in their blooming relationship, and someone's jealous...and will go to any extent to destroy their relationship. Contains MPREG, jealous Weasleys and more.
1. It Takes Just a Drink

Author's Notes: I felt like making a sequel to my slightly popular fic, _Hold me Tight, Even if it's a Dream_, which was removed from Fanfiction.net for some…odd reason. If you want to read it, it's at Adultfanfiction.net, and there is a link on my profile page that will lead you there. This chapter contains a **LEMON, **(Right off the bat, wow, go me!) **IF YOU DO NOT AGREE WITH TWO MEN GOING AT IT, THEN PLEASE STOP READING RIGHT NOW! **I don't want my story removed because someone ignored my warnings. This is an** OliverxFred **fic, just to let you know ahead of time, and will contain some controversial, or at least, slightly such, subjects that are unique to the Harry Potter world. If you have a problem with **MALE PREGNANCY, **then **PLEASE **do not continue reading. Just go on somewhere else and leave my happy little fic alone. One more time: **THIS PIECE OF FICTION CONTAINS SEXUAL ACTS BETWEEN TWO MALES AND CAN BE CONSTITUTED AS A LEMON! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY THIS SUBJECT! **Now that I have most of that out of the way…

Disclaimers: Don't own any of these guys. J.K. Rowling does.

Hope you enjoy it ^_~

=KEY=

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ = Scene/Time Change

----------------------------------------- = Day(s) Later

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`* = And for a special wide time period, like weeks or months!

~*~********************************************~*~

Things had never been better. Oliver and I had shown our love for each other and became one. Yeah, I know it sounds a little weird, but hey, it's completely true.

You're probably thinking, "But you, Fred Weasley! You and Oliver would never be together!"

You just keep thinking that, because it's far from being true. But, none of it ever would have happened if I hadn't been pushed along by my brother, George. I have him to thank completely for it. Granted, he's been a bit of an arse lately, but I still appreciate what he did. My life will never be the same.

Ever since that faithful night when Oliver told me that he loved me, my head's been high in the clouds. I've gotten detention for two weeks because I wasn't listening to Snape in class, and I certainly wasn't about to work on brewing a potion when the idea of Oliver naked kept popping into my head. George kept kicking me to get my attention, but it never worked. I was lost.

I was supposed to meet up with Oliver tonight after detention. I was unlucky, however, because I just sat down to dinner. My detention was right afterward, which meant I had to go to the dungeons to clean cauldrons and scrub floors. The Muggle way, no less. It made me feel like a slave. I only had two more nights, though! Then I'd be finished with it, and life would be blissful again. Well, more so than now, because it meant more time with my sexy little Scottish Keeper.

I never realized just how nicknames I could give him...Especially with all of the different things about him. Heh. Poor Oliver didn't know what he was getting himself into when he began dating a jokester.

Teachers were all still in an uproar about Sirius Black being on the loose, but it didn't bother me. The Dementors, however freaky they were, were not stationed inside the school, so Oliver and I were free to wander wherever we wished to go. And we took full advantage of that.

I had just taken a big bite of my chicken breast when I noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione sit around me. George also popped out of no where and took a seat beside me.

With a voice no louder than a whisper, he leaned in, pointing at the food while he talked so as to distract those around us. "Where's Wood?"

I gave a shrug. To anyone else, it probably just seemed that George wanted my food. He had his answer and I had my pumpkin juice.

"Looks like the lot of you have some studying to do," Hermione said with a smile. "Aren't your O.W.L.'s coming up?"

"We'll do just fine," George said, waving a hand dismissively. I grinned and nodded, though stayed silent.

"Wish I had that kind of confidence," Ron said with a faint frown. "Mum's going to kill you both if you don't get a good enough amount of them, you know."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "No, No. Ickle little Ronnie...See, mum's wrapped around our fingers. She'll accept the fact that George and I don't want to be famous wizards--"

"--Unless it's for jokes!"

I nodded, looking proud. "Yes, unless for our jokes."

Hermione looked almost worried. Ron didn't say anything, but Harry laughed.

"Well, I'll be first in line to buy one of your guys' merchandise. Expect a lot of my galleons to go there."

"Aw, thanks, Harry!" George said. "We appreciate that."

Before I could say anything, Hermione intervened. 

"Come on, Harry, Ron. We've got to see if they have any books in the library that we can--"

"No need to say any more, Hermione," Harry said, lifting himself from the table. Hermione and Ron followed suit. "We'll see you guys later."

I waved, as did George. I was just about to say something to him about Oliver when Lee Jordan, a friend of ours, came up. Honestly, was I not allowed to eat in peace? Well, with my brother? Blah, never mind.

"Fancy running into you guys here!" Lee said with a grin. He placed an arm on either side of our shoulders, pulling us in and near his face. "Heard that Alicia Spinnet's still head over heels for you, Fred, even though you left her at the Yule Ball. Of course, I don't think that you should go for her right away--"

"I'm really not interested in snogging Alicia anymore," I said calmly, much to Lee's annoyance. He just rolled his eyes and pulled back.

"George, what're we gonna do with your brother here? I mean, I'm going after Katie, you have Angelina, and it'd only be right that--"

But this time, George came to my defense. "Nah, leave 'im be, Lee. He's not himself lately."

Not a very good defense, but still a defense nonetheless.

Lee took this as a sign to leave, and he did just that. I couldn't help but wonder why he was pushing me to go for Alicia so badly...All I really wanted to tell him was that I already had someone and just thinking of them sent my cheeks aflame. But that wasn't happening any time soon.

I noticed my pumpkin juice was a bit further away than it had been originally, but I didn't really care. I just grabbed it any took a sip. The chicken breast was rather hot and the cool feel of the orange liquid was soothing. If not only for a second or two.

George patted me on the back and I blinked, nearly choking on my food. I glared up at him and he smirked.

"I'm off, meself. Gotta study up for those O.W.L.'s."

I gave him a weird look, swallowing the food in my mouth. "Oh, really? Sure you're not off to go see Angelina?"

"How can I?" he asked, pointing down the table. When I looked, I noticed she was sitting with Katie and a few other Gryffindor girls. 

"Er...Nevermind, then." I felt sort of surprised. George was actually going to study?

"Have fun in the dungeons, mate," he said, offering me a wave as he walked off. 

Only I knew the dungeons wouldn't be all that fun.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach all while I worked. It took me nearly three hours to finish the cauldrons themselves, and scrubbing the floor only took about an hour. But then I guess I had to add another half hour, because Snape made an 'accidental' mess. I kept silent, though, because it meant I had a better chance of getting out faster. 

When I had finally gotten out, it was around nine, and I headed straight for the Gryffindor tower. In there I bounded into the bathing facility and took a quick shower, getting all the grime and dirt off of my body. I wanted to be clean for Oliver.

Soon after I popped out, clothed myself and headed for the room that he and I fashioned as ours. Oliver was there, of course, and he was lying on the sofa that he'd transfigured for the both of us. I had a band of sweat formed over my forehead from the jog down the three flights of stairs, but I was okay. Still attractive, I hoped.

He looked up at me with a grin, lovely eyes twinkling. "You're late, Weasley."

"You know I had detention," I replied, catching my breath. He motioned for me to come over to him, and I did so without question. As soon as I made it over to him, Oliver tugged me down onto the sofa and wrapped his arms around me. The scent of fresh-cut grass lingered in my nose and I grinned. "Missed you, too."

He placed a kiss atop my flaming red hair and nuzzled his nose into it. "Did you shower?"

I nodded as best I could. "Yeah, I did. Didn't want to be dirty for you when I arrived."

I looked up just in time to catch the wicked glint in his eyes as he said, "But I like it dirty."

And before I knew it, I was beneath him, his grin shining down on my face. My stomach made a weird sound that probably only I could hear, but it kind of worried me. I threw the thought aside, though, because only one thing was important to me right now.

I was gonna get some tonight!

In a flurry of torn clothes and robes, Oliver and I quickly found ourselves naked. He was kissing along my neck, nipping gently at the still heated skin. My arms instinctively wrapped around his lean, thin body, resting on the small of his back. 

Oliver's tongue traveled downward, lashing out against my collarbone. I moaned out softly at first, which only egged him on. There was a brief cold feeling, and I shrugged it off as I felt teeth brush against my chest. He went even further down, arriving at one my already hardening nipples. He took it into his mouth briefly, coating it with whatever saliva he could manage to, only to pull back and blow on it teasingly. Again I felt the partially cold feeling.

I squirmed against the cold, enticing air, throwing my head back. He pinched the other stiff nub rather tightly, which sent both a chill and shock through my system. My hips bucked in response, which he seemed to enjoy. I raked my nails along his back gently.

Oliver made a trail of kisses across my freckled chest as he reached the other nipple, giving it the same treatment as the other. I expected him to end quickly, but he was sucking it almost greedily. I grinned down at him.

"Hungry?"

He bit down gently on the darker, excess skin and released it from his mouth. "You have no idea." Then I noticed something flick against his teeth when he spoke.

"Your tongue!" I pointed out.

"What about it?" he asked. The devious smile on his face was arousing.

"Y-You pierced it..."

"I thought you might like it. Did it during the last Hogsmeade trip. A friend of mine, actually, who owed me a favor. It's magically enchanted not to hurt, too. And I don't get a lisp."

"Sexy," I purred.

"Of course."

"I was wondering why you had been--"

Before I could even finish my response, Oliver positioned himself in the center of my chest, letting his tongue come out to play. It left a wet trail as he moved downward, drawing ever closer to my throbbing erection. He stopped at my bellybutton and violated it like no tomorrow, dipping the moist and steamy appendage deep inside. The stud inside it tickled against my skin, making it feel warm and tingly.

It made my stomach twist and tighten some, and I felt almost sick. But I ignored it. He obviously didn't notice it, either.

I watched, completely enthralled, as Oliver continued south. I felt his intentionally cold breath blow over the head, causing an involuntary twitch. I figured he was grinning. 

"You're sadistic," I said in a slightly rough voice.

"Do you want me to be?" he said, sounding suddenly serious. I saw his eyes and they locked with mine.

"I want you to do whatever you want to do," I replied, sounding all too obliging. And I was right, he was grinning.

I gasped in surprise as I felt Oliver's tongue slip inside the slit, lapping up any of the pre-come that had managed to slip on through. I tried not to squirm, but found it nearly impossible. Oliver solved the problem for me, however, by reaching up and grabbing ahold of my wrists with his hands. It was surprisingly tight, but didn't hurt. Besides, I was his, and anything he wished to do was my command.

A husky moan escaped me as he engulfed the mushroom shaped head in his mouth. Suckling upon it gently, I felt his tongue running over it, stud and all. I couldn't explain just how it felt. It was beyond amazing. Better than the first time he did this to me. My hips bucked again, wildly this time. Oliver just treated it as a reason to go down further. 

The practiced mouth of my team captain slid down my dick, salivating all over it along the way. I cried out in pleasure when he vibrated his tongue against it. I felt the stud smacking madly against my hard-on, and it sent a sensation through my body I hadn't felt before. 

Once he'd made it to the shaft, Oliver traveled back upward. But instead of using his tongue, this time he used his teeth. 

The perfectly white and straight teeth that Wood had would probably never be imagined in this position. But I surely saw it. And I loved every second of it. He grazed them just perfectly over me, causing me to shudder. I was afraid I'd go into convulsions if I wasn't careful. 

That's when I felt his hand grab my scrotum. He began to fondle me, all the while bobbing up and down, speed increasing all the while. He shifted between his tongue and teeth, and my body was nearly shaking. I was close, and I think that he knew it too.

My whole lower half was on fire. I had long ago closed my eyes, and those familiar waves of white were appearing. Yes, I was certainly getting there. I somehow managed to keep my body from jumping up, but that was with the exception of my hips. Each time his tongue lashed out against me, I thrusted into his warm, inviting mouth, crying out for more.

I felt wave after wave of pleasure splash over me, sending me closer and closer to the edge. I finally couldn't hold it back any longer. My whole body seized, all the power surging through my throbbing erection. I released with no more than a few grunts and moans, and Oliver swallowed down every last bit of it. My chest was flushed red and heaving, but that didn't stop him. Oliver took himself off of my softening appendage and kissed back up my chest, only to brush some of my sweat-matted hair from my eyes. 

The first thing I saw was him grinning down at me, and then our lips met. It felt weird as his tongue invaded my mouth. It had the distinct taste of...well, me on it, and tasting myself had never been an experience I had before. Plus, the stud was awfully fun to play with. He giggled into my mouth as we began to position ourselves for the next part.

Oliver pulled back reluctantly, his face hovering from mine for a few moments. His cheeks were pink. "Now comes the second half..."

I parted my legs just enough for him to slip between them. It was a bit uncomfortable, and the odd sensation in my stomach was moving down to the area right below my bellybutton. I didn't want him to stop, so I said nothing of it. 

He reached for his wand and muttered a spell. Soon enough his dick was covered in a lubricant, which stayed magically attached to him, not dripping down to the sofa. I stared into his eyes lovingly and he gazed back at me, mouthing the words, "I love you". 

I mouthed them back, and instantly I felt him penetrate my opening. It was a bit painful at first, but once it had subsided, I felt slightly better. I noticed that he wrapped his arms around my bent legs. 

Oliver originally hadn't gone all the way into me. Well, at least the first time we did this. But I felt him go in deeper than before, and the sensation was absolutely wonderful. I felt my muscles clench over him, and the look of pure ecstasy breaking out upon his face made me smile. But that smile didn't have much time to stick around, because he began to create a rhythm. 

It started out slow. He'd move all the way in and then pull almost all the way out. He continued to do this, but with each consequential thrust, he upped the tempo. Somewhere in the middle of it I felt him hit something, something which caused my whole body to shudder in pleasure and muscles to tense up.

It seemed that he noticed too. Looking at me with a slightly jovial grin, he asked, "So did I find your G-spot, love?"

I nodded. At least, that's what I thought he had found. Certainly felt like it. 

After he'd picked up his momentum again, I felt him hit it again. It was like an orgasm all in its own, which made bury my head into the warm, slightly wet pillow of the sofa. Oliver enjoyed it, too, because it gave him friction. With every thrust that succeeded in hitting my sweet spot, he had to pull out against tight, nearly impassible muscles. 

He'd managed to create a rhythm. There were three regulars thrusts and then the special one that caused me to yell out his name. He'd closed his eyes, and was practically slamming into me. All of it felt different than when we had first made love, but I suppose that's because this was a second time. I was a newbie, so I wasn't so sure.

I could feel the pulses run through Oliver's length. He was nearly there, and when I opened my eyes to catch the look on his face, I nearly came again.

His chest, cheeks and lower abdomen were flushed pink. His head was thrown back and he was mouthing something. Nipples were as hard as rocks, too. I felt slightly guilty that I didn't give him any foreplay, but Oliver was the one who was in charge. Not me. 

It all happened so quickly. Upon setting my head back down, he hit my g-spot once again, and I nearly screamed. In fact, I'm pretty sure I did, but just didn't realize it. Whatever happened, though, sent him over the edge. He stopped thrusting, and I could feel his pearly white seed drain into my body. I didn't think it possible, but I, myself, even having done it once already before, came again. There wasn't much to it this time, but the feeling was absolutely incredible.

It took him a few seconds to recover, to which he slowly began to pull out, nearly collapsing against my knee. He kissed it and rubbed his face against it.

"C-Come here," I said to him. 

Oliver gently pulled himself out of me completely with a small pop! noise. The flushed captain crawled up along the length of my body, resting his head on my collar bone. I weakly wrapped one of my arms around him, not caring about the little mess between the two of us. 

Needless to say, that annoying feeling in my stomach was still around, but not so badly anymore.

"I love you," he whispered, looking up at me. His eyes looked tired. 

"I love you, too," I said, kissing the top of his head. 

We lay there, both spent. I felt lullaby land calling for me, and I fell under its spell faster that I had meant to. Before I knew it I was out like a light.

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

The next few weeks that passed by were kind of strange. When I woke up, my lower back hurt occasionally. That strange feeling in my stomach still hadn't gone away, but it wasn't bad enough to go and visit Pomfrey. I could just hear her when I wasted her time.

"A tiny tummyache and you're visiting me? What's wrong? You must be rather weak!"

I really didn't need that.

I paid attention in class like I was supposed to, but every so often I'd just get a headache out of nowhere. At first it was okay, because they weren't terribly bad, but I ended up getting a migraine when I came out of Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid looked kind of worried and so did George.

"I'm okay," I lied to them. "Just didn't get much sleep last night."

That last part isn't a lie. I hadn't sleep very well over the past few nights. Just tossed and turned, listening to the snores of the other fifth year Gryffindors.

Yesterday, however, was the worst. I must have eaten too fast during breakfast because I felt really nauseous, and soon after double Transfiguration I threw up in the bathroom. But I was so hungry! And all the food looked so good, too.

Also, my stomach was getting kind of sore. I couldn't bend over and picked up things that fell without a pain shooting up and down my back. I really didn't get it. It might have been time to visit Pomfrey. 

Oliver was growing really worried about me, and he definitely showed it. We had Quidditch practice yesterday, and whenever there was a chance for me to get hurt, he'd call a time out. Just when a beater was flying at me, and I was supposed to hit it (Because it's my job!), he'd stop me and say "let George do it". I honestly felt kind of smothered, but at the same time, flattered. At least I knew he still loved me.

Apparently too much, as well. It was Friday, and we decided to meet together after classes. I missed most of Charms because I was in the bathroom, head in the toilet. Even if nothing came out, I felt extremly nauseated. I hated it.

I traveled up the marble staircase toward our little room, and I noticed Oliver standing outside it. There were a couple students heading up the staircase opposite me, and I waited until they left to go over and talk to him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I winced a little. 

"You still not feelin' all right?" Again with the worry.

"No, not really," I said, finally admitting it. "I haven't felt all right for the past few weeks. Look at this!" I parted my robes and lifted up my shirt. My bellybutton had originally been an innie, and now it was some kind of strange...in between. 

Oliver blinked. "Merlin, what did you do?"

I don't know why, but my mood took a sudden turn and I was nearly in tears. I felt like I was on some kind of drug, or something, unable to make sense of what my body was doing.

"I didn't do anything! And...And...I think..."

He kissed me on the forehead and ran his fingers through my hair. "Y'think what, love?"

A tear rolled down my cheek. I couldn't hold it back. Pressing myself against him, I nuzzled Oliver's neck. "I think I want to visit Pomfrey."

Oliver sighed. It sounded like one of relief. "It's about time, Fred. C'mon, I'll take you down there."

I nodded some, sniffing. I used my robe to wipe off my face, which a few more tears had shed upon. "T-Thanks."

~*~********************************************~*~

Author's Notes: Let's not forget that review window down there...


	2. A Visit To Pomfrey

Author's Notes: I still don't own any of these guys, just to let you know. They're all JK Rowling's lovely creations. 

=Key=

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ = Scene/Time Change

----------------------------------------------- = Day(s) Later

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`* = Weeks/Months Later

~*~**************************************************~*~

"Why didn't you come to me sooner?!"

Pomfrey seemed nearly furious. She listened to me as I spoke of my ailments. Dizziness, headaches, vomiting, y'know, all that good stuff. But what she told me was kind of strange.

"Weasley, you're lacking iron and zinc. You should start eating more! You're looking deathly pale, too. Here."

I was sitting in the main part of the Hospital Wing, Oliver waiting outside. We figured it best if he wasn't in there when I was, because it might be a bit suspicious. I glanced over at the door, and then back to Pomfrey, who had a bottle with her. It was full of pills. 

"Take one white one and one pink one every day before you eat breakfast. It'll raise the iron and zinc counts in your body and you should be just fine. But you should have come to me sooner! I could have saved you having to take these." She poured some of the bottle's contents into her hand. The pills were humongous. Horse sized pills. 

"And I'm s'posed to swallow these?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Of course you are," she retorted. "Just a spot of water whatever you drink in the morning and they'll go right down. Remember, no chewing."

"Can't I just have some chocolate?" I whined.

"If you were any sicker, perhaps. But no, not right now. I daresay you have enough of it from Honeydukes?"

She was right there. We'd had a Hogsmeade trip just last Sunday, and I bought a whopping load of chocolate because it sounded good at the time. There were still some chunks left in my trunk, if I wasn't mistaken.

I took the bottle from her and nodded. "Yeah, alright. I'll be sure to do that."

"If your symptoms worsen any, come back to me, alright? I don't need sick children running around the school." Then she shooed me out of her office and I met with Oliver.

"So?" he asked nervously. 

I held up the bottle and he blinked.

"Iron and zinc deficient. I need to take two of these pills a day."

"At least they're separated," he commented. "You don't want to take two of the same one by mistake. You could be wired on iron."

I grinned. It was a comforting joke. My body was freaking out and all I had to fix it were vitamins. It was kind of annoying. I had to let it go, though.

"Come on," Oliver said. "Let's go out onto the grounds. You haven't had too much fresh air this week, have you? Maybe you're just getting sick of the castle."

I really wanted to hug him and kiss him, but we were in the middle of a rather busy hall. Harry and Ron were coming our way, and I sighed. 

"Oliver!" It was Harry.

He turned around, blinking. "Oh, hullo Harry." He nodded to Ron. "Ron."

They waved, and Harry itched his nose. "Hey, listen. I know we're playing against Slytherin soon, and I was wondering, when's our next practice?"

"Oh, well, it's..."

While Harry and Oliver talked, Ron walked over to me and glanced over me. Looked kind of worried.

"You okay, Fred? What were you doing talking to Pomfrey?"

I showed him the bottle. "Been feeling something dreadful for a while. Pomfrey said I was deficient. These pills are s'posed to help me."

"Hope it doesn't interfere with Quidditch," Ron muttered. "We don't need to lose to Slytherin, you know."

"Your concern thrills me, Ronnie," I said with a chuckle.

He smiled and then shook his head. "Just don't get too sick, will you? Mum'll be worried sick."

"You're always worrying about mum, Ron. I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself."

"...Well, I'll see you later then, Oliver. Come on, Ron. We've got to find Hermione," Harry said. Ron offered a brief wave and Harry did as well, and the both of them were gone.

I looked at Oliver and sighed. "I'm worried about Ron. He's...really not himself lately. I don't get it."

Wood shrugged. He didn't look all that concerned. "He'll be fine. He's got Granger and Potter to help him if he needs anything."

I took a quick glance down either direction of the hall. No one was around, and Pomfrey's door was closed...

I didn't even have to say anything. Oliver snaked his arms around me and pulled me into a sweet kiss. I grinned and then had to pull away. My stomach was gurgling and my chest was beginning to hurt. 

"What?" Oliver asked worriedly. "Did I do something wrong?"

I shook my head dismissively. "No, no. Not you. I just feel kind of sore, is all."

"Where?"

"'Round my chest. Probably that secret Quidditch practice I had with George where we beat each other senseless with the Bludgers."

Oliver's eyes widened. "What?!"

I laughed. "Jeez, calm down, Ollie. I was just messing with you. I don't know what it is. It may be my lack of sleep lately. I've found comfort only when I sleep on my stomach."

"How d'you normally sleep?"

"Starkers," I snickered.

He grinned and I saw his tongue run over his lips. He'd really gotten into playing with his stud. I thought it was arousing.

"Unless you want me on you right here and now, you may want to stop that."

This time, Oliver smirked. He was just about to lean in for a kiss when we heard Pomfrey coming up to her door. We broke apart instantly, and she was glaring out at us.

"D'you still need something?"

I shook my head and snickered. "No, but you might."

"Why's that?" she asked.

I pointed down the hall. Draco was pushing Crabbe and Goyle, who were hexed terribly, down the hall toward the Hospital Wing. Pomfrey grumbled something about students going wild and told us to leave her alone.

We were only happy to oblige.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I shifted on my bed. Any way I tried to place myself was uncomfortable. My head was pounding and my stomach was going through loops. The change from the cool Winter weather to the springtime heat wasn't any help, either. I was sweating up a storm, and I was in only my briefs.

Granted, I had the drapes drawn around my bed so they couldn't see me. I groaned out as I moved yet again from my side to my stomach.

It felt nice, if not for just a few seconds. The pain in my skull subsided, and the heat didn't seem so terrible. I slowly moved my hands under the pillow, only to receive a nice trickle of pain in my sides.

"Damn it," I cried. My only chance for no pain and I ruined it. 

I shifted onto my back and ran my hands over the front half of my body. It felt so sore, and so...tight. I mean, more so than usual. May have been weird to say, but I could swear that my pectorals were bigger. Kind of pink, too.

"What the hell's going on with me?" I asked no one. Then another mood swing came along and I felt tears break out from my eyes. I slammed my hands into the bed, more confused than I'd ever been before.

I heard George mumbling something in his sleep. I didn't think twice about what I was going to do. I peered out of the drapes and into the dormitory. No one was awake. Good. 

I got out of my bed and tip-toed across the warm wood floor to George's bed. Pushing the drapes aside, I crawled into his bed and lied beside him. I nuzzled up close to him and felt surprisingly comfortable.

I woke him up. He muttered about how he wanted to get back to sleep, but when he noticed the tears stained on my cheeks, his whole tune changed.

"I'm scared, George," I told him quietly. He shifted so that he was facing me.

"About what, Fred?"

"I don't know what's happening to my body. I'm...I'm sick all the time, I get these weird feelings in the pit of my stomach. I'm always having headaches...And I throw up nearly every day when I wake up from the ten minute sleep I get..." I looked up at him, wiping my eyes. "What's wrong with me?"

George blinked, then frowned. He brushed some of my hair from my eyes and offered a shrug. "I really don't know, Fred. I don't know."

I set my head on the pillow and stared at George in an almost dazed manner. "Can I sleep in here with you, tonight? I haven't slep well in days and I..." I choked out a small laugh, "I remember how sleeping in your bed made me feel better."

"It's the twin thing, Fred," George said with a soft smile. "But yeah, you're welcome in here. Do you want to sleep under the covers and I'll be on top, or vice versa?" 

I had just been incredibly hot on my own bed, but all of the sudden, I was freezing. George noticed and got up so I could get comfortable. Once I was under the covers, he got back on the bed and pulled me close to him. I grinned some.

"G'night, George."

"'Night, Fred. Sleep well."

I closed my eyes. I found myself feeling secure, comfortable and happy for the first time in weeks. And it was all because of my brother.

It's no wonder twins are so close. George has some kind of strange ability to make me feel better. Oliver kind of has it, but I think it's just George, since we've been together for fifteen years. Make that sixteen, because of the nine months we spent together in our mum. Yes indeedy, the two of us were inseperable. 

There were days when I wish I could tell George just how important he was to me, but it's not something you can say with words. It's a feeling, and it's a feeling that finally allowed me to get some sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to being alone in my bed. George had probably gone off to do something, which wasn't too bothersome. For once I didn't wake up with that nauseating feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I was grateful beyond belief.

I stepped out onto the dormitory floor and went over to my trunk and gathered up my clothes. Before dressing, however, I stepped over to the mirror near my bed and stared over myself.

I appeared almost completely the same, but my defined muscles of my lower abdomen were beginning to disappear. Or at least, the lines between them were. My stomach looked like it did when I was twelve. I just tossed the thought aside. I was feeling...surprisingly well this morning, and I didn't want to ruin it by crying. So I just grinned at myself and put on my clothes.

Since it was Saturday, I hadn't any classes. I took the time to dress casually, and I wandered on down to breakfast.

I said what I wanted, and before me on a plate appeared bacon, eggs, orange juice and toast. But the smell of it just made me sick. I was so hungry, but just looking at food made me want to barf. I pushed the plate away from me and ran to the bathroom. Everyone watched me as I ran out, covering my mouth.

I made it to the bathroom on the second floor before losing it in the toilet. I was so surprised at how much came out when I only ate a little bit the day before. I was worried that I'd erode my espohagus or something. When I was finished, I cleaned out my mouth and grumbled. I was feeling so great, and now it was all down the tubes. 

The halls were nearly empty when I walked out into them. From where I was standing, I could see the Quidditch Pitch out the window. There was someone out there on a broom, and I didn't even have to guess who it was. 

"Fred! Fred!"

I blinked. Someone was calling my name. When I turned around, I realized that it was Alicia. She was waving at me from down the hall. I really didn't feel like dealing with anybody right now but Oliver. 

"Fred, can I talk to you for a minute?"

I smiled some. A front. "Yeah, sure. I've got a billion of them in my life. I can share one with you!"

She smiled and brushed some of her hair out of her eyes when she arrived next to me. "I just wanted to ask you, d'you think that maybe...You know, if you want to, if we could..."

My heart was beating quite fast. It wasn't because of her. Or at least, that's what I thought.

"...D'you want to go out sometime? Like, to Hogsmeade? The next trip? It's coming up at the end of the month."

I began to stutter. I didn't know how to turn her down. I'd never had to do that to someone before. "Er...Well, I don't know if I'll be going to, meself. I've been worried that I'll get sick there and they'll have to drag me back to the school."

Alicia didn't look disappointed. Well, I don't know exactly if she was, since women confuse me to no end. Her green eyes didn't show it, and I felt bad.

"Oh, well, maybe next time, then, hm? If...If you want to, that is!"

I grinned at her, then shrugged. "Yeah, maybe next time, when I'm feeling better."

After Alicia left, I made my way out of the school and across the warm grounds to the Quidditch Pitch. 

I was right, the person was Oliver. He saw me coming across the field and landed. I saw Angelina and Katie out there, as well. I don't know why, but I felt insanely jealous. He told them to go change, and when they walked off, I stalked over to him.

"Here I am, feeling like I might just lose all of my insides, and you're out practicing without me! With girls, nonetheless! What's up with you?!"

Oliver blinked, looking rather surprised. He put his Comet three-sixty down and folded his arms over his chest. "Just what are you talking about?"

I whapped him on the shoulder. He ran his tongue stud over his lip, messing with it. 

"That won't work on me right now," I said venomously. "Why didn't you tell me we had practice?"

"It was just practice for them," Oliver said in a quiet voice. "You didn't need practice. Your beating skills are just fine."

"So you wanted to sneak some time in with just them, eh?" I said. 

Oliver shook his head, then reached forward and pull me close to him. I tried to pull back, but I was kind of weak. 

"Fred, love, what's wrong with you?"

I burst into tears. "I don't know. Something! Something that's pushing me to the breaking point!" I buried my face in his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around me and began to rock me back and forth slowly. I felt a kiss atop my forehead. "You took your pills this morning, right?"

I nodded against him. 

"Hmm. Maybe we should go see Pomfrey again."

I pulled back some. "No, I don't want to. That witch is nothing but trouble. It's obvious I'm not lacking anything. And this damn feeling in my stomach won't go away!"

Oliver lowered one of his gloved hands down to my stomach and rubbed it gently. I don't know how, but it made it feel better. I looked up at him and sniffed, smiling some. He smiled back at me and shook his head.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say there was something in there that's making you feel this way, Fred."

I blinked. "Like a virus or something?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I got one of 'em over summer holidays and I was feeling like this for weeks. Hated the blasted thing, and it eventually went away on its own. All you have to do is be patient and wait."

I smiled again, feeling quite better than before. "Let's hope that's what it is."

Little did I know, that while there -was- something in my system, it wasn't a virus, and how much it would manage to change my life.

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

As time passed and March faded into April, things didn't get better. In fact, they got progressively worse.

I was throwing up about every morning. I could eat, which was okay. But I couldn't eat the normal sweets that I did a while ago. I found myself attracted to wheats and carbohydrates. You know, all those healthy foods. It made me feel...well, healthy.

I was getting more sleep, now. The only problem is that, even if I slept a lot, I still felt really tired. I had a real hard time keeping awake in class and I nearly tumbled down the stairs a while back.

Oliver was growing progressively worried, himself. During the match against Slytherin, I was kind of half there, half not. I flew close to George, and we made it through just fine. But after the game, I just kind of floated down to the ground. Apparently I had fallen asleep on my broom. The next thing I knew, I was alone in the locker room with him and my head was in Oliver's lap. He took me back up to the school a little bit after.

Weeks and weekends passed by slowly, and it finally became the Easter Holidays. Four days off of learning. I was ecstatic.

I was curled up by the empty fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. Some of the students went home to visit parents, and others spent most of their time outside. I, however, was repulsed by the smell of grass and flowers, so I had to stay inside. That is, unless I wanted to feel nauseated for the rest of the holidays. 

My out-of-nowhere annoyance with the smell of grass made it hard for me to be around Oliver. It really pained me not to curl up to him, but every time I did, I'd breathe in and get this giant whiff of nature. One time I had to run into the bathroom and ...well, throw up. 

He'd begun to wear this cologne that had a weak scent about a day or two ago. It hid the smell of the grass, and it smelled kind of like the ocean, so I could be around him again. I'd managed to match the parfum to his presence, and when I noticed it, my ears perked up.

"Hey, you."

I sat up in the chair and looked up over the top of it. Yes, it was Oliver. I grinned.

"Hullo. What're you doing inside?"

He shrugged. "I was looking for you, actually. I've got something for you." I hadn't noticed his arms were behind his back and he had something.

I kept grinning. I was wondering what it was. "Lemme see, hm? Lemme see!"

Oliver stepped closer to me and pulled a small box from behind his back. I blinked. I hadn't been expecting something like that. He opened the box and inside was a silver ring. It was just a band, no jewels or anything.

"It's...It's a promise ring. Bought it a while ago from a magazine I borrowed from Alicia. Owl ordered it. I wanted to give it to you so you knew that I'd, uh, well..."

I looked at him in anticipation. I was nearly crawling over the back of the chair. He was standing right in front me, and with a grin, he took my left hand and put it on my ring finger. I suddenly realized how shaky I was.

"So that you'd know I loved you and cared about you. And that I promise to be around even if we can't be in the school together."

I squeezed his hand and he leaned in. We kissed, and when I pulled back, I was smiling. The ring looked...right. Like it was meant to be there.

"I absolutely love it."

He nearly giggled, he was so happy. I got up out of the chair with a grunt, my lower back feeling kind of pained. I stretched and moved towards him, in which he opened his arms to welcome me warmly.

"I hoped you would...I kinda spent my next month's allowance on it..."

Oliver wasn't rich by far, but he wasn't poor, either. His allowance was the only money that he had to buy what he wanted for himself. I felt both shocked and flattered.

"But what about you? I mean, weren't you saving that money for a new broom?"

"Who needs a Nimbus when I have you?" he asked with a smile.

I blushed. I felt Oliver's hands travel down my sides, but they stopped when they reached my hips. Instead of my normally flat, parallel form, I...branched outward. I hadn't noticed it until now. I pulled back and felt my sides, then ran a hand straight down my stomach. It went out just a tiny bit. Not enough to be noticeable unless I was thinking about it.

"Do my hips and stomach look bigger to you?" I asked.

There really was no wrong answer to this question. Yes, they did. But apparently not to Oliver. He paused.

"Er...No. Not really."

I ran my tongue over my teeth. "You're not just saying that, are you?"

He shook his head a bit quickly. "N-No, no. They don't to me. I can feel it, but can't really see it."

That made me feel a bit better. A small smile broke out on my face. "You can't?"

"Can't see a thing," he confirmed. I moved back into his arms and hugged him. 

"Thanks. My body doesn't even feel like it's my own anymore. I just don't know what's up with it. I've been taking those bloody pills just like Pomfrey said, but it's not really doing anything. I can just eat and sleep again. But I'm still terribly tired and get nauseated by the weirdest things."

I shouldn't have said that. I didn't even have a chance to retort as Oliver tugged me out of the common room. I had no doubt where we were going.

~*~**************************************************~*~

Author's Notes: Gooooooooooooooo review!


	3. Pomfrey Confirms, Dumbledore Explains

Author's Notes: Whee. I'm having a lot of fun writing this and I'm surprised I'm cranking out chapters so fast. Even though I've only posted three, I'm onto chapter six, myself. Heh. Umm...Still don't own any of these guys (J.K.'s), and it's still in Fred's POV. 

=KEY=

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ = Scene/Time Change

----------------------------------------- = Day(s) Later

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`* = Weeks or Months

~*~********************************************~*~

Oliver came inside the office with me this time. Pomfrey didn't like it, but he refused to leave. 

She led me behind a curtain and examined the areas where I told her I was feeling weird and I saw her writing down some stuff on her little parchment and notepad. I told her how I was always tired and got nauseous from the weirdest things. A couple of times she poked my stomach and I made a weird noise, which she wrote down. 

A few minutes later she sent me to sit in the front office while she walked off to find something. She left us alone, so it must have been something important. 

I glanced at Oliver and then into the wing itself. There were two Slytherins and a Hufflepuff in there. All of 'em hexed, I think.

"Must stink spending your time in the Hospital Wing," I commented.

Oliver nodded, but didn't say anything. When I looked at him, he was chewing on his nails.

"Why're you so nervous?" I asked. I made it sound like this whole thing was casual. I don't know how, since I was practically doing loops in my brain, knowing it was something big when Pomfrey left. 

We were in there for a few minutes by ourselves. I heard faint voices in the hall, but paid no attention to them.

I really should have, because about five seconds later, Pomfrey arrived. But she had company. More specifically, my mum, dad and Dumbledore. My heart nearly sunk.

"Mr. Wood," Pomfrey said, sounding highly stressed, "If you would please leave. This is a family matter, now."

"B-But--"

"No buts, I'm afraid," Dumbledore said calmly.

Oliver nodded, definitely defeated and worried. He left, but I knew he didn't go far. Upon his exit, Pomfrey shut the door to the hallway as well as the doors to the Wing itself. Now I was nearing shock. What was going on?

"What in the world is it?" I asked, not wasting any time.

Mum was leaning against dad, looking quite sad. Almost...hurt. I didn't understand it. Dumbledore looked about the same as he always did, so I wasn't able to get anything from him. Pomfrey looked absolutely panic-stricken.

"Someone tell me!" I shouted.

"I advise you not to shout, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said. "It will only stress your body, and you certainly don't need that."

"Please, just tell me then," I pressed, more quietly.

"P-Pomfrey says..." Mum began, choking up. "P-Pomfrey says..."

"She thinks that you're...er..." Dad wasn't much help, either.

Dumbledore was the only one giving me anything. Whether it was something I wanted to hear or not. And I certainly didn't expect to hear what he said. "Madam Pomfrey believes you are pregnant, Fred," 

My jaw must have dropped to the floor. 

"N-No," I said instantly. "It's impossible. I'm a boy. I can't get pregnant! This is absurd!"

"All signs point to you being pregnant, Weasley," Pomfrey confirmed. "Morning sickness, nausea, fatigue, pain in the lower back, expansion of the hips and abdominal area...I've been a registered Healer for ages. I know pregnancies when I see them."

"Y-You told me that I was just iron and zinc deficient!" I retorted, still disbelieving the idea.

"Based on my conclusions, you're nearly two months pregnant, Mr. Weasley. I'm afraid that I may have been off at first because I wasn't looking at all of the signs the right way because you are a male. Were you female, I would have sent for your parents--"

"You still did!" I exclaimed. She seemed rather annoyed that I cut her off.

"Anyways, Mr. Weasley! You're pregnant. I'm not quite sure how, but you are. It defies the laws of physics..."

"We do that daily around the wizarding world, Poppy," Dumbledore stated. Then he looked at me. Both my parents did, too. "Now, Fred, can you tell me something?"

I frowned. I was completely lost. "What do you want me to say?"

"When did you start feeling like this?"

"I..." Truth be told, I knew exactly when. It was the night Oliver and I last made love. He wouldn't have sex with me lately because he was afraid he'd hurt me. But it was also the night I had detention with Snape. "It was around the time I finished up my detentions with Snape, Professor. At least, I think so."

"Did you have anything to drink that day?"

"Of course I did," I said dismissively. "Why d'you ask?"

"Because," he said, sounding deathly serious, "I'm afraid someone slipped you a potion."

"What d'you mean, a potion?" Mum asked. 

"It is my understanding that there are some Potions Masters in the world that have managed to create elixirs that can change the innards of a man to where they can bear children. But, it's highly complicated, and I shan't bore you with the details."

"Oh yes you will, Dumbledore!" Mum said rather rudely. He looked and her and then nodded.

"If it is your wish to hear it." Once everyone nodded, he continued on, "I have read about such potions, but encountering them is difficult. It is not exactly a liked type of potion, so I doubt one could just obtain one by simply buying it. But back to the potion. What it does is magically change the man's inner structure. While he does not grow feminine parts on the outside, the potion creates a uterus in which there is a premade, fertilization-ready egg. The type of potion depends on the amount of eggs waiting, however. This uterus forms directly behind the Cowper gland, and the other pieces of the male's inner structure magically shift around to support it. However, the potion is time lapsed. The things created only last for twenty four hours, and if they are unused, they join the waste in the bowels, to which they are excreted from the body."

I blinked. Most of that was in one ear and out the other. But what I got from it was that someone slipped a potion in one of my drinks during the day that made me grow a uterus. Then after sex with Oliver, I must have been impregnated by his sperm.

Wait, this meant I was carrying his child...

I was carrying Oliver Wood's child!

My mood quickly took a turn for the better. But I was the only one grinning.

"Should the male who takes the potion be involved in any..." he cleared his throat, "Sexual intercourse before the twenty four hours is up, then it is quite likely to assume that he would become impregnated. Should he, then the potion's creations stick around, and that part is still somewhat of a mystery to me. But, that is what happens."

"This means that..." Dad began.

Him and mum looked at me with a sort of pained expression. 

"That you're a homosexual, aren't you Fred?"

I nodded, then lowered my head, feeling almost shameful. My parents were crushed, I expected. I couldn't look them in the eye. 

"Who did it?" I heard my mum say, her wavering voice telling me that she was on the verge of crying. "Who would do something like this to my child? This is a hate crime! Slipping him a potion to change his body!"

I blinked in surprise. She said...Nothing about me being gay. Not a word. When I looked up, she was flushed red and my dad was gripping her shoulders gently.

"That we have yet to find out, Molly," Dumbledore said. He gave me a faint smile. "But with Fred's help, I daresay we'll find out soon enough."

I gulped. I noticed my dad's eyes were on me. 

"Fred," he said, soft but quite stern, "you've obviously had...sex." He almost seemed surprised he said the word. "I want to know who with. Who is the guy that did this? Is he around? He has to go to this school...Do you love him? Does he love you? Are you broken up?" His eyes widened. "Fred, are you a whore?"

I nearly snorted out a snicker. "A whore?!" I exclaimed. "I'm not a whore, father. Merlin, what do you take me for? I've only had sex twice!"

"You're only fifteen, Fred!" my mum said matter-of-factly. "You can't have a child while you're in school! Is this man a part of your life? Is he going to take care of this child? Are you going to take care of this child?"

"So many questions!" I cried out. "Just stop it! Both of you, please! Shut your traps!" My head was beginning to pound. "...My head hurts..."

Mum instantly ran over to me and pulled me into her arms. I nuzzled up to her and she stroked my hair. "My poor baby..."

I didn't know it until I felt my face get wet. I was crying. My mum just held me close to her and I felt safe. Secure. Like I did when I was little. All the confusion went away while I was sitting there with her. When she pulled back, I sniffed and wiped my nose. All the feelings came back.

"Is there any way to reverse it?" my dad asked. 

I was just about to say I didn't want it reversed when I heard Pomfrey say, "Not that I know of." And Dumbledore agreed with her. I felt a wave of relief. 

I know it probably sounded weird, but...I actually wanted the child. I mean, it was Oliver's and mine. It would be like...The ultimate symbol of our love for each other. Why wouldn't I want it?

But would Oliver?

Suddenly I wasn't feeling so happy anymore.

"Mum, I'm worried," I said. 

"Come on, Poppy." Dumbledore gently grasped the woman on her shoulder. "Let's leave them be." 

"Tell me if you hear any voices from the wing," Pomfrey said to my parents. To me, she offered a soft smile. I'd never seen her smile before. It was...curious.

When they walked out, I heard Dumbledore talk to Wood. My heart skipped a beat, because I knew he'd put it together like -that-. But none of them came in, leaving just me, mum and dad alone.

"Care to tell us who it is, Frederick?" my dad said. He sounded serious. 

My mum, however, didn't like him sounding like that and glared at him. "Arthur Weasley, don't you badger your son." Then, in her sweetest, most motherly voice, she asked, "Will you tell us please, Fred?"

"You're not going to kill him or anything, right?" I asked worriedly.

Mum shook her head, but dad made no promises. He didn't look angry, nor hurt, just...determined. I think he wanted to question my mysterious 'lover'.

"I...I can't say," I mumbled.

"W-What? Why?" Mum.

"I don't want to throw his secret out to the world, Mum! He'd hate me forever and I love him."

It came out quicker from my mouth than I'd expected. It was too late to catch it, and the looks they gave me were...beyond difficult to describe. Mum was kind of torn between surprise and enjoyment, while my dad was surprised with...disgust, if I wasn't mistaken.

"W-Wait. You love this boy?" Definitely my mum.

I slowly nodded. "Have for months. He's the only person I've ever been with. Well, been with in both ways, if you catch my drift."

"Well, Fred, this is really important, you know." First time my dad spoke for a while. "I mean, we'll stand behind you in whatever decisions you make, or...er...have made, too, because we love you. But--"

"Your father's right, Fred," mum said. "We love you, and we only want you to be happy. If this...Boy makes you happy, then we'll accept that. What I think we're both more worried about is how to reverse this baby that's growing inside of you!"

"No!" I didn't mean to say that aloud. They looked at me again and I turned pink. "I...Er...."

"D'you -want- this baby?" Dad.

"I...I don't know," I admitted. "I need to talk it over with O--" I cut myself off, quickly saying, "with him."

"Then we'll let you do that," my dad said with a faint smile. "It's a good thing you came to Pomfrey, because otherwise, you would have thought you had a virus or something."

"Who knows in our world," mum mumbled softly. Then she ran a hand through my hair. "We love you, remember that. Whatever happens wasn't your fault. It was whoever put that potion in your drink."

"I swear I'll do something vicious to them if I catch 'em..."

"Arthur, don't go making threats in front of him. That's the last thing he needs right now..."

I sighed some and rubbed my slightly protruding stomach. My head was swimming, and yet still managing to hurt at the same time. Oliver was totally in the dark about all of this, and it worried me to think of how I would break it to him.

My main concern was that he wouldn't want the baby. That he would find it sickening and want nothing to do with me anymore. If that happened, I didn't know how I'd live with myself. He...He owned me. Not in a physical way, mind you, but emotionally and spiritually. He'd been inside of me...He'd filled me with his most precious essence. I'd made love to the man that I loved, and the whole idea that he wouldn't want me to bear his child nearly made me cry.

I guess I'd just have to figure it all out on my own.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After my parents left, Pomfrey came in by herself. She sat me down and lectured me for what felt like hours on the things that I would be going through. Most of the symptoms I was feeling were going to continue, and she said it was only natural that my body would get a little sore. And big, too.

I remember when mum was pregnant with Ron, and then when she was pregnant with Ginny. She ballooned outward. I told Pomfrey of my concern, and she told me that it was different for every woman. Then she corrected herself and made it "everyone".

That kind of made me feel better. Maybe I wouldn't get as big as a house when I was pregnant.

Merlin...Me, pregnant! It still sounded so weird to say, yet it was nothing but the truth.

Pomfrey eventually let me go, but not before handing me some kind of pamphlet. I pocketed it and waltzed down the hallway, offering her a wave as I left. Again, she smiled some at me, which registered as bizarre in my head. 

I walked down the hallway feeling rather apprehensive. At first, every glance I got from my fellow students sent a chill down my spine, simply because I was worried they could tell. They couldn't, could they? I wasn't too far along.

I didn't know why, but I headed for Oliver and my's room. It was just a feeling that he was there, and he was the person I was looking for. I placed my hand on the knob, muttering the word we'd taught it to recognize us ("Trumple"), and it slowly turned, allowing me inside.

I was correct in assuming this was where Oliver was. He was hunched over, feet on the floor and head in his hands. He looked positively distraught.

"Hullo," I said, trying to sound cheerful.

Wood glanced up at me and did a double take, almost as if he hadn't expected to see me there. He shot up instantly and stumbled over to me, where he then took me into his arms. 

"Nice welcome," I commented.

"Well? Well???" 

"Eager, aren't we?"

He nodded, but didn't smile. Didn't even grin. He appeared almost...terrified.

"Dumbledore said it was big and that I might want to go do something else. D'you reckon he knows about us?"

I shrugged faintly. "That wizard knows things none of us will never comprehend. Wouldn't put it past him."

"What happened?" he asked. 

Oliver slowly walked us over to the sofa, and I sat down, instantly reaching for his hands. My heart was pounding in my ears and I was getting sick, but I needed to tell him. I needed to know what Oliver wanted. 

But then, a voice in the back of my head said doubtfully, "He's not going to want it. And you'll still have to carry it, then give birth to it. There's no reversal for this potion, you know."

To which I replied, "Shut your mouth! You know nothing. Oliver loves me. He'll love the baby, too."

He squeezed my hands and that brought me back around. Looking away for a brief moment, I frowned. What if the voice was right?

"Oh come on, Fred! Tell me! I'm worried sick about you and I just want to know you're okay!"

"I'm not okay," I finally said. "You know all those ailments I've been having? The throwing up in the morning? The pains and the fatigue? Even the slightly wider hips?"

He nodded along. I think anyone would have gotten it now if they'd been through a pregnancy, whether it was or wasn't their own. Obviously this boy was an only child.

"I'm..."

"You're...?"

"I'm...I'm..."

"You're...?!" He leaned in. I leaned back.

"I'm going to be sick!" 

I stood up quickly and rushed over toward the trash. I retched my little heart out into that bucket, and after I seemed to empty all of my insides, I noticed a hand on my back. Oliver was gently rubbing it over my robes, trying to make me feel better. 

"You all right?" he asked me when I lifted my head from the slightly steamy bin. I curled up against him and he helped me over to the sofa, where he lied me down and knelt beside me. His hands were wrapped around mine. "Come on, Freddy, tell me what it is."

"I'm pregnant," I blurted out, covering my eyes with my arm. 

No response for a few seconds. When I removed my arm from my line of vision, Oliver looked shocked. He was mouthing words, but no voice was filling them.

Finally, "You're...You're what?"

"Pregnant," I confirmed.

"Men don't get pregnant," he replied in disbelief. "It can't be that."

"It is," I said a bit more firmly. "It's possible and it's what happened to me."

Oliver did a near one-eighty and began to grin like an idiot. "I...I can't believe it. Fred, you're having my baby! You're...You're having my baby!" Then he went back to the morose, disbelieving nature. "Oh, no...This isn't good...We can't afford a baby...I mean, I've been fighting tooth and nail to make sure I get into Puddlemere, and I can't just up and leave that...Dad'll kill me..." 

The nightmare I had been thinking about was starting to come true. He didn't want it.

"So you don't want it?" I asked sadly.

He shook his head quickly, much to my surprise. "No, no! Of course I want it. I mean, Fred...It's our...Child...Though I never thought it possible for us to have one...It's still our child! I'll love it to death. Not that I'd kill it!" He was stumbling over his own words. It made me laugh softly.

"How're we going to do this?" I asked rather quietly. "It's...It's only two months along. When it's born, you'll be out of school and I'll be...Alone...with it..." I felt a hiccup rise in my body. First signs of tears, I'd learned. Along with a burning sensation in my chest.

Oliver stood, and my moved my legs so that he could sit beside me. He brought me into his arms and hugged me gently, rocking back and forth. "Just because I'm off playing for Puddlemere doesn't mean I can't see the baby, Fred! I'll...I'll..." He was searching for something to make it better. "I can learn to Apparate! Then I can come visit you and the baby any time."

"You can't Apparate on school grounds," I said, sounding very much like Hermione. In fact, I'd learned that from her.

"Well, I can Apparate to Hogsmeade, then come from there. I know my way. I'll bring a broom."

I smiled some and set my head on his shoulder. I was happy because he was okay with it. In fact, I was ecstatic that he wanted it. But he would only be here when the baby wasn't even born, and that was...well, painful. I felt a silent tear roll down my cheek and I sighed. Pomfrey said to expect mood swings, but this was ridiculous.

"It doesn't have to be hard, Fred," he whispered into my ear soothingly. "We'll figure it out. We have nine months."

"Well, seven, but who's counting?" When I looked up at him, I grinned. I grinned like I did when I was a carefree teenager who was more interested in jokes than marks. I grinned like I'd just won the Quidditch Cup (which we already did). For a short period of time, I was my old self again.

But that wouldn't last very long.

~*~********************************************~*~

Author's Notes: Review Review Review Review ^_^


	4. Discussions of the Future

Author's Notes: Still don't own any of them. You know who I blame for that? The dog. Yeah, that's right. I blame the dog. Yeah, I forgot to mention this last chapter, but it's a pretty big change, so I need to inform you. Although it'd be great to go canon and have them all go to the Quidditch World cup, Fred isn't. The others are, though. Got it? And basically all the rest of the stuff I'm going to type from here on out is gonna be a bit twisted. But, you had to expect it...^^; It'll turn into its own little AU story…

=Key= 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ = Scene/Time Change

------------------------------------------------ = Day(s) Later

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`* = Weeks (Possibly Months)

~*~*******************************************~*~

My birthday came and went. Everyone threw me and George a giant bash in the tower, and it felt nice to just party like I did back before I realized how much my life had changed. None of the other students but Oliver knew about me, but I think George had some kind of inkling. 

Sometime during the middle of May, after our last class of the day, I found George waiting for me on the way back to the common room. I was showing. And I mean showing. I looked like I'd probably gained fifty pounds of fat in two days. Maybe not so much fat in me as another bloody human being, but hey, let people think what they want!

I had managed to go through the day normally. Well, normal by my new standards. I didn't throw up in the morning and I still took those pills that Pomfrey gave me, because she said it would help me from becoming anemic. Blood disorder thing, she said. I also found myself able to accept Oliver's normal smell, and as soon as I told him, he stopped wearing that cologne. Kind of sad, because I really liked it. 

Anyway, I was on my way back up to the common room and I ran into George. He was reading over something and probably hadn't expected me to arrive so soon. I had dodged out of Herbology that afternoon because I felt kind of nauseous and I didn't doubt I'd lose it in the toilet. But I didn't. Just a false alarm. 

"Hey, George!" I said happily, waving. I couldn't really run like I used to, so I scooted my feet across the floor to go faster.

He folded up the parchment and sort-of half-grinned, half-smiled at me. "Hullo, Fred."

"How's it going?" I asked.

"Oh, great," he replied. It didn't even take him a second to switch around on how he was feeling. "Listen, Fred, Errol brought Ginny, Percy, Ron, and me letters today."

You know that really annoying feeling? The one where there's an almost invisible glop of something at the top of your throat and it just drops into your stomach? I experienced that.

"O-Oh really," I replied.

He nodded fervently. "Was it Oliver?"

"Who else would it be, you dolt?" I asked.

He didn't acknowledge me saying that. George stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I wonder who put the potion into one of your drinks. Mum said that you said that it happened on the day with your detention with Snape. That's right, isn't it?"

"Yeah, of course it is, why would I lie to--"

"Then it's got to be either Harry, Ron, Hermione, or Lee. No one else was around you. Well, me, but I'd never do something like this." He waved his hand dismissively.

I didn't even have to rethink that. George was one of the few people I actually trusted, and I sincerely doubted that he did it. "Well, who d'you reckon it is?"

George shrugged. "Could be any of them. It may have even been one of the house elves, now that I think about it. You know, acting on the whim of someone else. That just makes it possible for..." He groaned. "Merlin...Nearly everyone in the school!"

I groaned. "George, you're not making my day any better. It was going okay and now I'm going to have to worry about Ginny and--"

"Percy!"

I turned around and our older brother was walking toward me, looking slightly infuriated. I didn't understand why. When he arrived nearby us, he glanced around to make sure no one was coming, then he looked me straight in the eyes.

"Frederick Weasley, what are you doing? Going and getting knocked up by someone?" But he took a much more worried tone when he added, "You feeling all right?" It must have been something our family could do. Switching emotions like that, I guess. 

Merlin, my mood swings must be terrible, I thought. 

I nodded to him. "Yeah, I s'pose I'm doing all right. Better than I was earlier on."

"Who did this to you?"

"W-What? You mean the potion?"

"Of course, the potion!"

"Well if we knew that, the whole mystery would be solved!" George pointed out. "Jeez, Perce, you can be a real dung for brains sometimes."

"Ha. Ha," Percy said dryly. "D'you have any ideas of who did it?"

"We've managed to figure out that, if you don't involve the drink already being contaminated before it came to the table, then it's only between four people. But if you include the elves, then it could very well be anybody."

"I'm surprised you managed to come up with that," Percy stated with slight amusement.

"Hush your mouth," George retorted darkly.

"Ladies," I said lightly. They both glared at me. I put my hands up. "You weren't listening. I had to get your attention."

"For what?" Percy asked.

I shrugged. "I dunno. I just don't want you two arguing around me. All we need is Ron and Ginny and we'll have a little party."

"Well, Ron's off, somewhere. I don't know where. And Ginny is with Hermione. I saw them in the library before I wandered up to the common room."

"This is just great," I muttered. "Now my whole family knows."

"I bet mum owled Charlie and Bill about it, too," George said.

"Not helpful, George," Percy said sharply. He looked at me with a soft expression. "You know, Fred, you're technically mum's first child with...Well, their own child. Not even Charlie or Bill have--"

"That's because they're too busy snogging each other," George intervened.

"What!" Percy exclaimed. I don't think he expected that. Neither did I. "How--"

"How d'you know that?!" I butted in.

George shrugged as if it were no big deal. "I, er...I kind of caught them goin' at it the last time they visited home. You know how they stay in our room, Fred."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I forgot about the fact that we were sleeping in Ron's room and I went into ours, and there they were." He put his hands right in front of him. "Directly in front of me..."

Both Percy and I looked at each other. I just happened to speak first.

"Well, it's obvious mum and dad don't know. I mean, otherwise they might have killed themselves, or something. Let's see, seven children...three gay? D'you think they expected those odds?"

"It's a terrible ratio," Percy said matter-of-factly. "And I don't think we should tell them."

"Let them figure it out on their own," I said.

"Mum and dad's world is probably shaken now. I mean, they had to worry about the lot of us snogging and going further with girls and possibly getting them pregnant, but we had the choice. Ginny was a bit different. She has the choice, but she can still get pregnant. In the normal manner, I mean. But now that mum's children can -all- get pregnant...Oy..."

"Percy, you make it sound like all we do is have sex here," George said with an annoyed sigh. 

"This is a serious situation," he replied. "Fred is--"

"Don't say it aloud in the hall!" I said sharply. There weren't any students around, but the walls echoed the voices. No one else needed to know.

"I just came to see how you were doing, Fred," Percy said, changing his tune once again. It was sweet. "And now that I know, I'll be off. I've got to meet up with Penelope."

"Oooh," George croned. "Penelope..."

"Shut up, George," Percy said with a roll of his eyes. He squeezed my shoulder and then headed toward the common room. I figured he was going to change or something.

Once it was just George and me again, I felt slightly better. Percy was all over the place at once. How he managed to not go mad was a miracle. And he wanted to go into the Ministry of Magic? Merlin, that would be insane.

"We're related to a bunch of nutters," George said with a snicker. 

I nodded and chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. We are."

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`* 

As if it wasn't bad enough that I had O.W.L.'s coming up next week that I had to worry about, I was getting even bigger. I used to be swimming in my robes, but now they were nearly busting with me.

No one said anything. Maybe they were afraid to. What I hoped is that they just thought Fred Weasley was getting fatter. I don't think any of them really thought it possible for a man to get pregnant, and I wanted them to keep thinking that. It would keep me from the embarrassment and constant joking. Pomfrey said I needed to make sure stress was out of my life. 

Ha! Stress out of my life? 

I had to forfeit my position on the Quidditch team for the last match of the year. And d'you know who was the first to suggest it? Oliver! Oliver, himself. And although it was probably best for me to not be on the team, it still hurt that he'd suggest it. 

I happened to see less of him as of late. I had to study for those damned O.W.L.'s. George and I spent as much free time as we could working on Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, because I needed something in my life that I had enjoyed so greatly.

It was the Sunday before the first day of the O.W.L.'s tests. I was outside, because fresh air made me feel better. I couldn't stay inside for too long because the stale air of the castle made my sensitive nose go wild. 

George was off with Angelina and I didn't know where Oliver was. Since he didn't have to worry about tests or anything like I did, he was probably working on something for Puddlemere. Just the thought made my stomach turn.

How could he just go off and leave me like that? 

I looked down at the ring on my finger and his voice rang in my head.

"...So that you'd know I loved you and cared about you. And that I promise to be around even if we can't be in the school together."

Maybe he was off trying to work on learning how to Apparate. I was always curious on how someone did something like that. I'd have to learn how to do that, someday.

I stared over the paper in front of me.

"The purpose the Impediment Curse is to..."

I nibbled on the sugar quill that I was writing with, repeating the question once again.

"The purpose the Impediment Curse is to..."

"...Is to slow down an object or stop it, if it's small enough."

I blinked. "Huh?" Then I realized who it was. "Oliver!"

"Hullo," he said sweetly. He was wearing a grey tank-top and a pair of jeans. It was a nice day, but not too hot, and kind of cloudy. He didn't look cold. "I thought I'd find you out here."

"How'd you figure?" I asked. I put my parchment down and pushed my stuff aside so he could sit next to me.

He plopped himself down in the grass and looked at me with a smile. "Well, I heard from George that you don't exactly enjoy being in the school anymore. Stale air, or something."

I nodded. "Yeah. Upsets my body some."

He leaned forward and put a hand on my still growing belly. "Your body, or the baby?"

I smiled as well. He still cared. I don't know why I never doubted that he wanted to be around me. "I guess it is kind of a baby, now, isn't it? It's been...nearly four months. It can't just be a...well, whatever they are when they're not a baby."

Oliver chuckled and slowly pulled his hand back, only to reach for mine and squeeze it some. "It's called a fetus."

"How d'you know?" 

He shrugged. "Did some studying. It's kind of why I haven't been around a lot. Plus, I'm working on Apparition, and that's taking up a lot of my time. I'm sorry I haven't set any time for you...I figure that it would be better for me to learn about Apparition so I could come visit you."

"You're so sweet to me, you know? I don't deserve you."

Oliver pressed himself against the tree and looked at me, then to the lake. "Yes, you do. I mean, look. You're carrying my child. Fred, there's nothing more that I can ask for. I don't deserve you."

I ran my thumb over his hand and smiled some. "We'll just say that we deserve each other. How's that sound?"

"Works for me," he said with a grin. Then he looked at me. "Guess what?"

"Hm?"

"I've managed to Apparate small distances. I can go from one end of a room to another."

I smiled, but then blinked. "But you can't Apparate--"

He raised his hand and I shut up. "Well, you can if you have Dumbledore's help."

"How'd you get him to help you?"

"Well, when I was sent outside that day at Pomfrey's office, and Dumbledore came out there, he started talking to me about you. He figured everything out, but promised not to tell your mum and dad, nor mine. Said we would be the ones to do it. And then he started going on about how if I ever needed anything that he could help me, and so I took him up on it."

"He's your personal Apparition coach?" I asked. 

Oliver nodded. "Yeah, he is. We do it in his office. He told me that on the last day of school that he wants me to try and Apparate from the train to his office, since he's got this special little thing going on with it. Then he said that, if I could do that, then I'd be ready to go to the Ministry and take the test." He seemed absolutely ecstatic.

"That's great!" I said. "Then you could come visit me at the Burrow and everything."

"Yeah, I could." Oliver sighed softly and gazed into my eyes, sending a chill down my spine. I had to snicker to make it go away. But that didn't stop him from looking. "When are you going to tell your parents?"

"They...Already know most of the story," I said. "But they don't know who it is. I wanted to wait until we got out of school so my parents didn't inform yours and then they'd drag you out of school and I didn't know if I could handle that, really, I--"

"Shh, take a breath. Calm down, Fred. Don't get so freaked out..." He leaned in and placed a kiss on my cheek. 

"I'm...I'm just worried that they won't let us see each other anymore..."

I hadn't realized I was really worried about that. It was a rather abrupt statement and I was surprised I had said it. And I was in tears again. He moved in closer and wrapped his arm around me, and I set my head on his shoulder.

"I mean, my mum and dad said that they'd accept it, and I love them dearly for that, but your parents...You're an only child..."

"Screw my parents," Oliver said strongly. "The heart wants what it wants. If they can't accept that..."

"Merlin, I love you..." I said softly, smiling behind my tears. 

Oliver rested his head against the top of mine and sighed quietly. "Just think...We've only got four more days and then I'll...be gone...I won't go to Hogwarts anymore..."

That's when I realized I wasn't the only one with wet eyes. I heard him sniff some.

"Oliver? You all right?"

"No, not really," he replied. "I'm kind of sad. I've been going here for seven years, and all of a sudden, I'm just...done. But at least I'll be finished with learning and I can really focus on Quidditch. And when the Puddlemere Reserves aren't breathing down my throat, I'll be spending my free time with you."

"Well, the school part's good. But I'll miss you terribly during next year. It'll be weird...We've been in each other's company for five years...It'll be strange without you. But I think I can handle it." That last part was a lie, actually. I didn't think I'd be able to handle it. I'd been so used to being around Oliver that going on to school without him seemed kind of weird.

"Life's really gonna change, isn't it?" Oliver mumbled. "No more house rivalry, no more Slytherins...No more hexing Marcus Flint...I'll be an adult..."

"Well, you -are- of legal age. I can imagine how scary it'll be. But you'll still be living at home, right?"

"I hope. I might not be if my mum and dad don't exactly agree on what I'm doing, I have a weird feeling they'll to throw my out."

"You could live with me, then," I said quickly. 

"Are you sure you want that, Fred?" Oliver asked, sounding slightly surprised. "I mean, I doubt your mum and dad would let me live with you after what happened..."

"I'm pretty sure that my parents would be ecstatic to have you living there. It would be better than you living far away. Dad even asked if the father was in my life, and I blurted out I loved you, and that seemed to chance their whole tune..."

Oliver pulled back and grinned at me. "You've already got, what, seven people living there? Isn't it a bit much to add me into the group?"

"You're technically part of the family now," I said sheepishly. "I mean, well, part of you is living inside of me." I patted my belly with a funny grin. "So yeah, I would expect them to welcome you with open arms. I already know my family loves you. Well, maybe not me mum and dad, since they don't quite know you yet, but George does, and Percy thinks you're all right. Ginny had a crush on you when she first came to this school, but don't tell her I said that. And Bill and Charlie will love you because you were captain of the Quidditch team for four years running. And Ron, needless to say, admires the living daylights out of you. We're a very Quidditch oriented family, I guess you could say."

Oliver looked at me with widened eyes. "Wow. I'd fit in perfectly."

"All the more reason for you to come live with me if you can."

"We'll see in time, Fred. We'll see in time. For now, I'll help you study for your O.W.L's."

"So what's the -real- use of the Impediment Curse? No, really!"

~*~*******************************************~*~

Author's Notes: Review, why don't ya! I work hard....


	5. A Trip to St Mungo's

Author's Notes: Remember, this is AU with canon-ness in it. So, while some of it is different, the rest of it is kind of like the main books. And I don't own any of these dudes...They're all JK Rowling's brainchilds. Heh heh. This is just my view on it ^_^;

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ = Scene/Time Change

--------------------------------------------------- = Day(s) Later

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`* = Weeks/Months Later

~*~*************************************************~*~

It was the last day of school. Transfiguration and Muggle Studies tests, and they were pretty simple. Well, Muggle Studies was, at least.

The house elves had packed all of our stuff and the year end's feast was over. We were to ride the Hogwarts Express in the morning and return home via the train station. I wondered if dad had gotten Ministry cars to drive us there, since we didn't have our enchanted car anymore. Ron was still paying for that.

I had to admit that, during the middle of the night, I hardly slept any. Not because of the baby or anything, but because I was so...worried. About everything. I knew that Oliver would pass his Apparition test without fail. He informed me earlier in the day that his dad sent him an owl that said he was off to the Puddlemere Reserves just a day or two after he graduated. Really irked me.

I was having hot and cold flashes all night long. Plus, I couldn't lie on my back, so I was really uncomfortable. My stomach was bloody huge and people had started to say things about it.

"Wow, Fred, metabolism went down the tubes, did it?" A Ravenclaw asked me.

"Jeez, Weasley! You need to stop eating so much candy! Rotten teeth and fat? Who'd love you?" A Slytherin, of course.

A whole bunch of thoughts were keeping me up. I've already said most of them, so it wouldn't be very difficult to induce that I was very, very unhappy. 

And suddenly, very sick.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I somehow managed to get to sleep during the night. I don't know when, or how, really, but I was appreciative. I needed sleep. I needed it more than anything. Well, except maybe Oliver. I always needed him.

With my bags packed on the train already, I wandered down through the large castle toward the giant oak doors. I wandered outside and down toward the platform, where I saw Oliver talking to Percy and Penelope. I stood beside a large topiary and waited until the two of them left, leaving him by himself.

"Oliver!" I waved my hand.

He turned in my direction and grinned some. "Hullo, Fred!"

We had to act casual around everybody. It was a cloudy day and it looked almost like it was going to rain. And this was in June! A lot of us were surprised. I was, but I was also lucky, because it gave me a chance to wear my robes. They made me look slightly smaller than I actually was.

I placed a hand on my lower back and pushed forward some, relieving a little stress on my muscles. It wasn't very comfortable standing up, but I would only have to do it for a short amount of time. 

"I was just about to get on the train," Oliver stated kind of quietly. "Need any help getting up there?"

Granted, I wasn't as agile or fast as I used to be, but I wasn't incapable of stepping up stairs. Though, it might have hurt if I tried lifting my leg too high. I frowned and folded my arms over my chest.

"I'm not some bloody weeble than can't move," I spat out.

Oliver looked kind of surprised. "O-Oh. I wasn't trying to suggest that or anything, I just wanted to help you." Then he tried to smile, but it didn't exactly form right.

Another mood swing. I put a hand over my mouth and blinked profusely. "Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry, Oliver! I didn't mean to be mean...I was just..." No. I wouldn't cry. No, no, no!

...Too late. A tear rolled down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away.

I noticed Oliver lift his hand to touch me, but he stopped it midway and lowered it. "C-Come on. Let's just get a cabin."

I followed him into the train. We wandered down the hallway and took one of the cabin's on the left, near the middle. Hardly anyone inhabited those ones. Oliver let me in first and I slowly lowered myself to the seat, letting out a light grunt.

"Can't believe I'm an adult now," Oliver said. I think it was meant to be to himself, because he spoke rather softly. I still heard him, though.

"You can do magic legally now outside of school," I said with a grin.

He plopped down on the seat across from me and gave me a quizzical look. "Well, yeah, but I barely scraped by with an acceptable amount of O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s. I was never terribly good at magic unless it had something to do with Quidditch..."

"Well, as long as you remember the basic things, you should be fine. I mean, half the things my mum does, she doesn't do with incantations. She just flicks her wand and does it. So, you could pretty much do that too, couldn't you?"

"But I won't have time for any magic where I'm going..." Oliver sighed.

"Well, wand magic at least."

He looked up at me with a slightly sheepish grin, then quickly shot his eyes to the window. "I wish we could make love again. You know, before I left. Because that would be my way of showing you how much I love you."

I patted my stomach. "Got a sign right here, you know."

"Well, I know, but..." Oliver groaned, smacking a hand against his knee. "Why would anyone do this to you? I mean, you don't deserve it."

"Deserve what?"

"The pain of carrying a child. You're only sixteen, Fred. And you're a boy, nonetheless. Someone must really hate you for something..."

I narrowed my eyes. "What a comforting thought, Oliver. Thanks."

"You know I'll love that child unconditionally, right?" he said, lowering his voice. I nodded and he continued on. "Because, I mean, it's our child, Fred. Even though it was unexpected and all, and...and...yeah..."

I chuckled. "Nice words."

I managed to make him blush. "You know what I mean. I just want you to know that I'll be there when it's born. I'm...I'm telling my parents about us first thing when they pick me up. I want them to know that I have a boyfriend and I love him to death. And that he means the world to me. A-And that I want to be with him every waking moment of my life. A-And that--"

"I get the idea, Oliver," I said softly. "I really, really get the idea. It's very flattering..."

"When d'you think you'll be able to tell the gender?" he asked curiously.

"What?" I blinked. Then smiled. "Oh. Is there one you want specifically?"

"W-Well...I wouldn't mind, really, if it were either one, but...You know..." He was grinning like an idiot. It was cute. "I'd love to have a boy."

I chuckled. "I heard from my mum that if I sleep on my left side that it's a boy."

"D'you sleep on your left side?" he asked quickly.

"Occasionally." That answer made his grin fade some. So I changed my answer. "More so than my right." That brought it back.

"I'd love it whether it was a boy or a girl," he said again. Oliver wrinkled up his nose and then glanced downward. "Sorry if I seem really eager. I'm just...It's...It's hard to explain."

"I understand completely, love," I said. "Don't worry about it."

Oliver reached over and grabbed ahold of my hand, waving our arms back and forth some. "I'm kinda anxious to hear what my parents are going to say when I tell them about me."

"Don't worry about it too much," I said soothingly, rubbing his thumb. "Your parents'll understand. I mean, they'll still get a grandchild, right? Not many parents of gay kids can say that. Well, one that has their genes, anyway."

He nodded, looking rather at peace. "You know, you're right about that. I mean, that's what they'd worry about the most, right?" 

"Yeah!"

"That'll be my argument if they get snippety with me," Oliver snickered. "Then they can still be happy." Then he blinked. "Er...Wait...How d'you think they'll take it that a guy's giving birth?"

I blinked some. "I, uh...Don't know. That's kind of hard to say. Pomfrey told me this kind of thing doesn't happen every day, and she didn't even know how I'm supposed to do it. I guess I never thought of it until now."

"It'll be a sight to see, that's for sure," Oliver said.

I yawned and nodded. "Yeah, it will be."

"Tired, love?" he asked me. "Why don't you lie down?" 

I think he was trying to hold back a grin. He wanted to see what side I'd lie down on. It made me blink. "Oliver...Are you just trying to see which side I sleep on?"

"You caught me," he admitted. "I was trying to see. But, really, if you're tired..."

I yawned again and scooted close to the wall, then leaned into it. "Yeah, I'm kinda tired. Got nearly no sleep last night and now I'm feeling slightly better...So I think I'll try to sleep."

"Sleep well," Oliver told me. "I'll wake you when we reach the train station."

"I love you, Oliver," I said as I exhaled my breath, glancing over at him.

"I love you, too, Fred," he replied in a voice not above a whisper. 

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

It was about two weeks after I arrived home. It felt weird being back here, especially in the company of both my mum and dad. Ginny wouldn't stop sending me funny looks whenever I walked by her, but I knew she was kind of fascinated. Who wouldn't be? It's not often your brother is pregnant.

George hung around with me and kept me company while we were at home. And any time he wasn't around, mum was happy to let me wander around with her. But, to be honest, I found it hard to move around a lot. My legs were kind of wobbly and my stomach was like this giant poof ball in front of me. I wasn't made for this. My body wasn't designed to support child-bearing! 

Mum had signed me up for something called an ultrasound. We were going to St. Mungo's this afternoon. It was like some big family outing thing. Don't ask me why, but everyone wanted to go.

Once everyone had been gathered about, we changed out of our robes and into normal people's clothing. I had to wear a magically engorged shirt so it would fit around me. I was kind of insulted by it, but I guess my parents didn't want muggles seeing me looking like I did. So, I had to understand it.

We all ended up going to London by means of a taxi. I remembered the last time we used a taxi. Of course, I was kind of worried that the driver would think me strange, but he just figured I was some fat kid. Insulted...Again.

The muggle dropped us off in front of this old clothing place. It said that is was "CLOSED FOR REFURBISHMENT", whatever that meant. I'd only been to St. Mungo's once before, and that was when I was about five and Bill got into some hex fighting with Charlie. Needless to say, he lost. Bill couldn't sit down for days.

We wandered up to the window and I noticed the slightly familiar mannequin standing in the front. Mum said to it rather plainly that we were here for a special check up. One by one, we disappeared behind it and entered the curiously fascinating world of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. 

There was a man that was rushed by me who had boils popping out practically everywhere on his face. The whole place was brimming with this unseen energy. The kind of energy you feel when you first enter Hogwarts, or when you first go to Hogsmeade. It's...strange.

"Come along, now," mum told me, helping me to cross the floor. I was perfectly capable of walking on my own, but I didn't want her to feel I didn't need her. I really did. When we arrived at the desk, the Welcome Witch smiled up at us. 

"How may I help you?"

"We're here for an ultrasound," mum said. "For him, right here." She pointed to me.

The Welcome Witch blinked, but didn't say anything. In fact, to her this must have happened before, because she seemed utterly unphased by it. "That'll be on the fifth floor. Once you reach the top of the stairs, it will be on your right, three doors down."

"Much thanks," my dad said. He was beside my mum now. 

We made our way across the hall to right and up the stairs. It took me slightly longer to get up there than the others, and mum walked alongside me the whole way. I loved how supportive she was being. But then, a voice in the back of my head said that she was only doing it because she felt I was unable to do it myself, that I was incapable of caring for myself. 

But that was a lie...Wasn't it?

"Here we are," she said, breaking my slightly painful thoughts. Mum knocked on the door and a young wizard, looking no older than Percy himself, appeared. Kind of cute.

"Hello."

"Hello!" My mum said cheerfully. "We're here for an ultrasound."

The wizard nodded and stepped aside, standing in front of the door. "Please come in, Mrs...?"

"Weasley," she filled in. 

"I must say, you don't look that far along, Mrs. Weasley," the wizard commented. Was he flirting with my mother?!

Her skin turned a light, light pink and she placed a hand on her chest. "Oh, no, no! It isn't for me! It's for my son, Fred, here."

The wizard didn't even think twice about it. Much like the Welcome Witch. But then, I suppose that when you work at a place like St. Mungo's, something like this is bound to come along eventually. It just...had to. 

"Well, I'll need only the parents in here. Is the father here, too?"

When he said that, something triggered within me. I felt water welling up in my eyes.

"No, he's not," my mum said for me. "He's...Absent at the moment."

"Oh," the man said. "Well, then just the parents. I'm afraid the room isn't big enough for these other four to accompany us."

Percy, George, Ginny and Ron looked sort of annoyed. Ginny especially since she'd never seen one before. But they listened to the healer and waited outside.

"Now," the wizard said, turning to me. "My name's Blayne Asherman." Then he grinned. "Just thought you might like to know my name before I went to work."

I blinked. "Er...What do you mean?"

"Just go over there and sit down on that chair over there," mum stated. "It's actually rather interesting." She smiled politely at Blayne. "I'm Molly Weasley and this is my husband, Arthur. And this is our son, Fred."

"Pleased to meet you," Blayne said curtly.

I went along with what he said. The chair was kind of padded and comfortable, and when I lied back on the slight incline, I grinned. It felt kind of nice. I watched as Blayne walked around working. He had a wand in his hand and he was setting up this mirror. It looked all nice and normal.

But, like I hinted at before, nothing is normal at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

Blayne walked around the chair and got on my left side, that way mum and dad and I could see the mirror. I glanced into it and didn't even notice him tap my stomach.

"Intrinsecus Manifesto," he said clearly. 

I felt a gentle prick in my stomach and, with my eyes still on the mirror, blinked. Suddenly there was this blackened image on the screen. There were shades of grey and they were...moving. And there was a beating rhythm in the room. Sort of fast. Like an echo, almost.

"Voila," Blayne said. He walked around the chair again and moved over to the desk in the eastern corner of the room, setting his wand on the surface and reaching for some papers. But he was just organizing his desk. He came back over and stood right on the side of the new...well, it wasn't a mirror. I guess you could call it projector of some sort. He pointed at the moving object.

"That's your baby," he pointed out with a smile. 

Mum nudged me in the side, smiling like a bloody nut. "Fred, honey, that's your child!"

"Er...Hold on a minute..." 

I blinked and looked at my mum, instantly worried. She caught my drift.

"What is it?" Then I heard her gasp softly.

My dad placed a hand on my mum's shoulder, leaning in to look at the picture. Then he made kind of this gaping face.

"It's twins," Blayne pointed out. "You see? Right there, it's twins. And if I'm not mistaken...Both boys."

"How can you tell?" I asked quickly.

"Well..." Blayne pointed to the moving figure on the left. "This is one heart. This is the beginning heartbeat. And you see down here?" He lowered his wand. "Right here? These are his genitals."

I grinned some. "And so that goes for the other one on the other side?"

Blayne nodded. "That's why the heartbeat sounds echoed. After hearing something the same sound twice in a row for a while, your brain can separate them. Well, Mr. Weasley, looks like you have a pair of boys to look after. Thought of any names yet?"

"None yet," I admitted. "I didn't know what gender they'd be...Hell, I only expected one..."

"It's not uncommon to see twins in male pregnancies," he explained to me. "Because it's potion created, it's not terribly rare to see men have triplets, too. Or even quadruplets. It all depends on the potion."

"Roughly how expensive d'you reckon them to be?" I asked rather randomly.

Blayne blinked. "Er...Not quite sure, actually. We don't sell them here, nor do I know of any place that actually does."

I frowned. "Oh. Well, thanks anyway."

It was sincerely incredible. Twins. I mean...Twins! With Oliver! They would look like him and me...and possibly each other. Could they be identical? I really hoped they would be. They were both boys, so that was a greater chance of them being like me. I always heard that, if you were a twin, it was slightly more common for you to have them. And if you were identical...

I found a grin breaking out on my face as Blayne said the undo the spell and put away the mirror. He said that the others could come in, and not even seconds later, George, Percy, Ron, and Ginny came rushing in.

George was the first to speak. "So?"

"I'll let you tell them," mum said to me with a smile. 

"It's twins!" I said ecstatically. "Twins!"

George came over and hugged me tightly. I couldn't stop grinning and smiling. "Twins! Freddy, you're keeping the tradition alive!"

Percy looked happy, but he couldn't help but say something that sort of paused the moment. "It will be difficult to care for them, you know, Fred."

"Don't ruin the moment, Percy!" Ginny hissed, smacking him on the arm. I snickered because he winced. 

"Can't believe it," Ron said finally. The look on his face was hard to describe. "My brother...Pregnant. Twins. Merlin..." 

He ended up fainting. Percy managed to catch him before he fell. It was just a brief spell, and about a minute later, Ron rejoined us.

"Sorry about that," he said with an embarrassed smile.

George stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I wonder if whoever did this to you would expect such happiness over this. They probably did it to spite you. Maybe they were jealous of you or angry or something."

"We don't need to think about that right now," mum said dismissively. "Fred's going to have twins and we need to celebrate. Come on, we're going home."

The first thing I was going to do when I got home was send an owl to Oliver. Maybe Percy would let me uses Hermes. Or Ron, Pig. I don't know where he got that owl, but he didn't have Scabbers anymore.

~*~*************************************************~*~

Author's Notes: Review, review, review...Whee. I'm having fun writing this...Just wait and see what's in store ^_^;


	6. An Encounter With Percy

Author's Notes: I bet this chapter will be a bit surprising for the lot of you...But then again, that's just my thought ^^; I still don't own any of these guys, nor will I ever. Poo.

=KEY=

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ = Scene/Time Change

----------------------------------------- = Day(s) Later

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`* = Weeks/Months Later

~*~********************************************~*~

I was entirely too eager to get home. The slightly nauseating feeling that was lingering around me was shoved aside when I entered our house, and started bugging Percy to borrow Hermes. At first he didn't say yes, which made me annoy him only further. But after a few tears (I'd learned to cry on the spot), he finally caved and let me use his owl.

I wrote Oliver a rather short letter. Just the gist of my appointment.

"Twins! Both boys! I'm so happy!"

I rolled up the small parchment. I was smart enough not to write a name on it, because I didn't want them to know who it was, yet. Hermes had taken home on Percy's window, so I was sure that Percy would get the response before I saw it. And, knowing Percy, he'd read it to find out the father. He was just so nosy sometimes. I stepped out of my room and headed down the hall to Percy's room.

There was Hermes. He was preening himself. I wandered over to him and lifted the parchment in my hands.

"Hullo, Hermes," I said softly. "Percy said I could use you."

Hermes tilted his head to the side and hooted quietly. I moved closer slowly and placed the parchment in the tiny pouch on its right leg. Then I rummaged through my pockets for a knut. I popped it in there, too. 

"For you, because you're a great owl."

Hermes puffed out his feathers and flared his wings, turning around. 

"Oh, take it to Oliver Wood, alright?" I added in a whisper.

I knew he heard me, but he didn't acknowledge. Hermes just jumped out the window and flew off. I watched him fly off, and when he faded into the distance, I turned around and headed out of Percy's room downstairs. 

Mum was down there in the kitchen. I could hear her cooking. George and Ron were playing Wizard's Chess and I didn't see Ginny. I think she was in her room. 

I wobbled over to George and Ron and plopped myself down on the couch beside my twin. I watched as Ron's queen crossed the board and smashed George's knight.

"Bloody hell," George grumbled. "I didn't even see that."

Ron grinned. "So are you gonna go, or not?"

"Bishop to E-3," George commanded. The bishop wandered on across the board and encountered Ron's rook, which it jabbed and caused it to crumble to pieces. Then he smirked.

"Roaring good time," I said jokingly. 

George nodded fervently. "Yes, yes." Then he basically read my mind. "So you sent the letter, I take it?"

"You know me too well, George," I said. "Sent it just a minute ago."

"What?" Ron asked. "What letter? To who?"

"None of your business, Ron," I said. "Twin thing."

"It is not!" Ron replied. "You just don't want to tell me!"

George grinned. "And we thought Percy was the family genius."

"Knight to E-3," Ron grumbled. The knight knocked over George's bishop. "Now move."

"I'm gonna go get something to eat," I told them. When I got up, George and Ron waved shortly and returned to their match.

When I walked into the kitchen, I noticed mum was cleaning up. There were dishes washing themselves in the sink, and I saw a cupboard open.

"Scourgify!" I heard her say, pointing into the cupboard. There was a poof! and a whole bunch of dust disappeared.

"Hullo, mum," I said as I maneuvered myself into a dining room chair. It kind of creaked under my weight.

She turned around and smiled some at me. "Oh, hullo, Fred dear. How're you feeling?"

"Famished," I said. "Is there anything to eat?"

"I could cook you something. Anything in particular you want?"

"I don't know. I'm just hungry. I'm thinking about some tripe and spinach..."

-----------------------------------------

It felt so wonderful to sleep in my own bed again. I got a decent night's sleep and I woke up without all that lower back pain. 

No one woke me up too early. However, when I did finally get up, I noticed that George wasn't in his bed. The warm sunlight bathed in through the window, getting rid of the cold chill I had.

I tried to fit into a pair of my jeans and a T-shirt, but they were way too small. So, wearing the same clothing I had been wearing yesterday, I made my way downstairs.

I found my mum in the kitchen again. She was staring out the window, but turned when she heard my steps. She smiled at me.

"Mum," I said, sounding half-asleep. "Can you engorge these for me? They...Don't fit anymore."

"Y-Yes, sure. Hang on a moment. Just have to get these last few breakfast dishes clean." With a wave of her wand, they were in the sink, cleaning themselves. She reached for the T-shirt and jeans, said, "Engorgio!" She watched as they grew in size, and after a moment, she stopped them from growing, handing them to me. "They should fit now."

I smiled at her softly and then headed to the bathroom. The jeans and the shirt fit perfectly, and I looked a lot like a fat kid. Though, most of my fat was on my front. Nowhere else. I bet that even people who didn't think it possible for men to get pregnant would think me so. Bothersome.

Percy came down the stairs. He had a parchment rolled up in his hand. I had just come out of the bathroom when he hit the ground floor. 

"Fred? Hermes brought me your response. I figured you'd want it." He held it outward.

"Oh, thanks, Perce." I took it almost greedily and unrolled it. I saw Oliver's writing, the fascinating mix of tilted letters and scribbles. It said:

"Fred,

Is it true? You're not lying? Twins? And they're both boys? Merlin! That's amazing! I'm so sorry I wasn't able to be there with you, but I figured you hadn't told your parents about me yet. Which leads me to my next topic...

...I told my parents. At first they didn't believe me. But after I continued telling them, they finally got it. My dad was crushed and my mum was surprised, but they didn't kick me out like I thought. I brought out the kid's card almost instantly and that made them pretty happy. They're slowly adjusting to the fact that I'm not quite the son they wanted me to be. I hope that they understand just how much I love you. I kept telling them that, and even though they heard it, I hope they heard the meaning behind the words.

I came home for the weekend. Let me tell you, Puddlemere is -nothing- like Quidditch at Hogwarts.

I was nearly knocked off my broom when one of the chasers on my team knocked a Quaffle at me. It zoomed by so fast that I didn't even get to see it. But I can imagine that I'll get better in time. I've only been there for a short while!

Are the babies healthy? You doing all right, yourself? There's so many questions I want to ask, but I figured I'd wait to make my appearance until you tell your parents. If you already have, just let me know and I'll be over there as soon as possible.

Oh, did I mention that I passed the Apparition test? I've been doing it like mad. It's so much fun! 

Well, I have to be going. Mum's making me do chores. I'm eagerly awaiting your next owl!

Love,

You-Know-Who"

I wasn't even aware of how wide my smile was until Percy said something. "So when are you going to tell us who this mystery man is?"

"Sure you don't recognize the handwriting, Percy?" I asked briskly. "I'm sure you read it before you gave it to me."

He blinked. He was stuttering, but he finally got his message across. "I've got to work on my cauldron report for the Ministry. Leave me alone."

And before I could say anything, he was up the stairs, most likely heading to his room.

I glared some and grabbed the rail, chasing after him. "Hey, Percy, get back here!"

I made it to the second floor and headed straight for Percy's room. He had shut his door, but I didn't care. I barged in anyway.

He turned around and glared at me. "Go away, Fred! I'm busy! I can't work with all of this disturbance!"

I shut the door behind me and walked over to his bed. He continued glaring, but didn't move from his desk.

"Why don't you just admit that you read it, Percy?"

"Because I didn't," he retorted sharply.

"Liar," I muttered.

"I am -not- a liar!" Percy roared, pushing his chair back and standing up. "I did -not- read Oliver's letter!"

Obviously he didn't realize he said that. I blinked, then folded my arms over my chest, resting them on my stomach. "Oh, you didn't read it, did you? How did you know who it belongs to?"

Percy's pale skin turned pink and he lifted a hand to his chest. "I...I...Er..."

"You bloody bastard!"

"I didn't read the fucking letter!" Percy said again. Then, in a much quieter voice, one that sounded terribly dark, added, "I already knew."

My eyes widened some. "How did you already know?"

"I'm not stupid," Percy muttered. "He's always grinning whenever he's around you, and he was always eager to get to Quidditch practice--"

"--He normally is," I said.

"Whatever," Percy said. "The point is, it was sickening. And I hated it."

I was surprised, to say the least. Percy was looking terribly angry, but wasn't showing it in his voice. He was shaking, though. He just continued rambling on.

"I didn't think I could handle it anymore. Seeing him always acting like a love-struck puppy in your presence. His constant lack of paying attention when we worked on potions assignments. Instead of dwelling on it, I found solace in someone else."

Was he hinting at what I thought he was?

"P-Percy, did you like Oliver?"

"Of course I didn't," he said sharply. "No, no. It was much worse than that. I was beyond infatuation, Frederick. I was in love. And then he goes off, gallivanting around with you, when you're no different than me! But then I met Penelope--"

"What in the world are you talking about, Percy?!" I asked in confusion. 

"I was in love, Fred, and it hurt. I just assumed that with all of the girls that followed Oliver around that he enjoyed the company of them. Every night when he was asleep, I'd listen to him breathing, snoring..." his eyes shot to the window. "...Dreaming. And just when I get over the fact that I can never be with him, be with the one that I cared for most about, I met Penelope. She instantly took a liking to me and I felt it best to not ignore it. We started dating a little while later." He shot me the dirtiest look I'd ever seen, which made my body tense up. "But then you...You, Fred Weasley, joker and mediocre student, come along...and you steal his heart as if it were nothing! NOTHING!"

I winced back while he spoke. Percy began to pace back and forth across his floor. 

"All those times I felt like I should say something to Oliver and let him know how I feel...I froze up and kept them inside because I didn't want him to hate me. Oh no, I couldn't handle that. I suppressed the feelings I had and moved on. Then I see you and him on the field, and he's practically crawling all over you. All those chances I had to say something...And he probably would have said yes..." Percy sighed, turning his hands into fists. "So I did something to exact my revenge."

I gasped. It was Percy. Percy was the one who slipped me the potion. It sent a chill down my spine. "Y-You did it! You're the one who planted the potion!"

"Yes, it was me," Percy spat out viciously. "I was the one who put you through this. I figured that Oliver wouldn't want children and if you got pregnant, that he'd be scared and break it off. Then I could dump Penelope and move in for the kill."

"You -still- want Oliver?" I asked in astonishment. "You...I can't believe you!"

Percy came close to me and got right in my face, his horn-rimmed glasses nearly pressing against my own eyes. I was scared. Really, really scared.

"If you even speak a word of what I told you, you'll find yourself lacking children in the morning, Frederick. I know just how to get rid of them and I'm not afraid to do it. I know how much you want them, too."

"P-Percy, you're freaking me out. Stop it!" I tried to push him back, but he just leaned in closer.

"I'm not kidding, Fred. Don't say a word. You tell mum and jeopardize my job..." he let it hang at that. Pulling back and standing up, Percy brushed off his robes that he was wearing. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got work to do. Get out of my room. Oh, and, you can't use Hermes. No more letters for you. I don't need you rambling off to Oliver what's going on. Trust me."

I tried not to cry. I pushed myself off of the bed and walked over to Percy's door, grasping the knob with a near death grip. I got out of there as fast as I could.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was later that evening that I had decided to tell my parents who my mystery loved one was. The other siblings wanted to listen in, and since it would probably be odd for them to just suddenly see Oliver Apparate here, I figured it was all right.

We were seated around the dinner table. Percy, though it wasn't surprising, wasn't there. I ignored that fact because thinking of Percy made my stomach hurt. My palms were sweaty and my heart was racing.

"Guess you all know why we're here," I said, breaking the ice. Each of them nodded and continued on. "What I'm about to say is something I don't want any of you blurting out, because I don't want to ruin his reputation. What you know, please don't go off and tell your friends." I looked at Ron specifically on that one. 

"I'll keep my trap shut," he said defensively.

"Anyway," I continued. "The one whose babies I'm carrying is...His name is...Well..."

"Come on, Fred," George said with a grin. "You can say it." None of them knew that George already knew, but they probably figured. I told George nearly everything.

"It's Oliver Wood," I blurted out.

"OLIVER WOOD?!" Ron exclaimed. Mum looked at him with an irritatedly fierce look. He shut up instantly.

"Yes, Oliver Wood," I said. 

"You mean that boy that Ron's always saying he wants to be like?" dad asked. "The Keeper of your house team? Didn't he graduate this year?"

"Dad!" Ron whined. "Don't say that! It was only for a little bit...!"

"If he's graduated, Fred, how's he going to be there for his children?" mum inquired. A grave look replaced the anxious expression on her face. "George, Ron, Ginny, out of the kitchen. Go to your rooms. We need to talk to your brother."

"But Mum!" Ginny moaned. "I don't want to--"

"Virginia Weasley, you will do as you're told!"

She quieted herself, lowering her head. "Yes, Mum."

"Come on, Ginny," Ron said. He exited, along with our sister and George. 

Once they were gone, my mum and dad looked at me seriously.

"We were under the impression that the person you were dating would be attending Hogwarts next year," dad told me. I looked to the floor. "How d'you propose he's going to help you take care of them?"

"I don't know," I said meekly. 

"This is very serious, Fred," mum said quietly. "You're not going to be taking care of those twins alone, you know."

"I know that," I said. "Oliver can Apparate and--"

"Oh he can, can he?" dad asked. "Then why wasn't he there for the ultrasound? Why isn't he here now?"

"Because you guys didn't know about him then and because he's doing chores at home," I answered. "He also is a part of the Puddlemere Reserves--"

"So he plays Quidditch all the time, now," mum mused. "And yet he doesn't have the time to take care of his children?"

"You're not letting me finish!" I cried out. "He told me that, on the weekends and whenever he could, he'd Apparate to Hogsmeade, then come to Hogwarts by broom. I'm positive Professor Dumbledore won't have a problem with it..."

"We should hope so," dad murmured. "I daresay it'll be a sight to see when you arrive there."

"He's not due until around December, Arthur," mum pointed out. "Which means he very well could have them over the winter holidays. You could come home, Fred, and we could prepare you for it!"

"Your mother has a very good point," dad confirmed. "It would be smart of you to come home during those times."

"I guess you're right," I said. "It'd only be right. But...It would have to be all right for Oliver to stay, too. I mean, I want him around and--"

"Oh, he'll be around," mum assured me. "I'm sending an owl to his parents. Where's Errol?"

"You're better off using Pig or Hermes," I said. "Errol's been resting in our room."

"Molly, you really don't have to send the owl now," dad explained. "You've got quite a while before we have to worry about it."

Mum shrugged a little. "Never hurts to be prepared."

I smiled faintly. It was nice to know they cared, but overprotective-ness was a bit too much sometimes. If only the whole family cared so much. 

"I've gotta go lie down," I said softly. "I'm not feeling very well. Stressful day."

I ended up going back to my room. George was in there. Thank God, I needed someone to talk to. Someone I could trust. I shut the door behind me and waddled over to him.

"Merlin, George, you're not going to believe what I found out today."

George was messing around with our Wizard Wheezes price chart. He set it down on our desk and looked at me curiously. 

"What is it?"

I sat down on my bed and placed my hands in my lap. It was pretty difficult, but I did it. "P-Percy...He...Er...."

George quirked a brow. "Percy what?"

"Percy was the one who put the potion in my drink..."

His eyes nearly shot out of his head. "PERCY WHAT?!"

"SHH! Keep your voice down!" I hissed. "I don't want him hearing us!"

"Percy did what?" George asked, voice now a whisper.

"He was the one who gave me the potion."

"What...W-Why would he do something like that?"

I sighed, my voice slightly trembling. "Percy was in love with Oliver. I think he still is. He gave me the potion so that Oliver would dump me and then Percy could go in and snake him."

George came over to me and wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders. I leaned in and sniffed. 

"It was really scary, George. He was so...lost. Mad, even. I was scared the whole time and Percy was totally getting in my face..."

"No wonder Percy's always so uptight," George stated. "I mean, he's obsessing over someone who possibly could have been his, and then his brother gets him...I'm surprised he isn't in one of St. Mungo's wards..."

I chuckled quietly. "Yeah. But he threatened me, George. Really threatened me. Said if I told anyone, he'd kill the twins. He has the potion that can undo all of this."

"Did it ever occur to you to ask him where he got them from?" 

I blinked. "Er...No, I didn't. Merlin, I'm such a git...Why didn't I ask...?"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist," George said with a smile. "Percy's not going to know you told me. I'll keep quiet about it."

"Perce is probably too busy working in his room to hear us, anyway. Or at least, I hope."

"You've had enough stress today, Fred," George said with that hint of brotherly love. "You need to get some sleep. Come on, lie down and I'll stay in here and keep big bad Percy away."

I nodded a little and pulled away from George. He moved off of the bed and crossed the room to his, and we both lied down, but he grabbed a book.

"Good night, George," I said.

"G'night, Fred. Sleep well."

~*~********************************************~*~

Author's Notes: Let's review!


	7. Little Chats

Author's Notes: Still don't own any of these guys!

=KEY=

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ = Scene/Time Change

----------------------------------------- = Day(s) Later

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`* = Weeks/Months Later

~*~********************************************~*~

I spent the next few weeks just lounging around the house and reading, trying to avoid the August heat. It was unbearable. I must have re-read Quidditch Through the Ages fifty times...I knew it front to back, word for word. Go on, ask me anything!

...I didn't think so.

Percy avoided me at all costs. Oliver sent me another owl post. It went basically like this:

"Fred? Fred, are you okay? You're not in the hospital having them now, are you? You didn't answer me before so I was really worried! Send me a letter back with Landolin here, if you'd be so kind. I'm dying to know what's happening with you. I heard your father managed to score tickets to the Quidditch World Cup! Just write me back. Love you ~ You-Know-Who"

When I replied to him, I was rather apprehensive. I couldn't tell him that it was Percy who put the potion in my drink in an attempt to break us up because of his unrequited love. If I did, I most likely wouldn't have an older brother anymore. Well, actually, I'd have Bill and Charlie, so that was enough for me. But mum and dad probably wouldn't agree, so I left that little bit out. My letter basically went like this:

"Oliver, I'm perfectly fine. Thanks for worrying, though. And no, I'm not having them now. My due date is around December. Nothing too interesting is happening to me, and it's true that my dad got the tickets. We're supposed to be going soon. Hermione and Harry are coming with us, so that means that two more are gonna find out about me. But I trust 'em, since they're Ron's little friends. Besides, why would they go blabbing off to someone about it when they're just going to notice me in school? My parents know about you now, so please, please come visit me. It's been weeks since I've seen you and I miss you something dreadful. Bill and Charlie are coming to visit, too! They're coming early tomorrow morning. So, again, -please- come visit me. I'll let you sleep in my bed, or something. It's only Thursday, so if you get this owl before you have to go back to Puddlemere...Well, I'll just leave it at that. I love you ~ Fred"

I sent it back with Landolin like Oliver said. I watched the tawny colored bird flutter off into the distance and eagerly awaited the response.

In the meantime, Bill and Charlie arrived. So did Harry and Hermione. Each and every one of them did double takes when they saw me, and I had to explain to them the whole thing. It was really hard without stumbling over my words. I never had any problems speaking when Oliver was around. 

Which was why what happened next surprised me so greatly.

"So basically, I'm carrying the two of them until December, and then--"

I heard a faint pop! Everyone else did, too. It was the sound of someone Apparating. At first I assumed it was dad because he wasn't around. But then I heard Harry and Hermione say, "Hullo, Oliver!" and "Fred was just talking about you!" respectively.

My heart nearly sank. Oliver was here? Oliver was here?!

"No greeting, Fred?" I heard the familiar accent that I could lose myself in for hours. "I'm crushed."

I nearly flipped out of the chair. I was quite larger, and running over to him sapped almost all my energy. He wrapped his arms around me and smiled, laughing. Merlin, it felt good to be in his arms again...to hear his voice...to see his face.

"I missed you madly," I said softly, looking up to him. He grinned down at me and kissed me right in front of Bill, Charlie, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Ron and Harry snickered, Hermione tutted at them and Bill smiled at Charlie.

"You haven't any idea how much I missed you," he told me. 

"Oliver, how's Puddlemere?" Ron asked eagerly. "Anything interesting happen to you over--"

"Ron, be quiet! Leave them alone!"

"Yes, Hermione," Ron said dryly.

"We should leave them be," Charlie said matter-of-factly. "They probably want to be alone."

"No, no," I said. "We'll go. Up to my room. Anyone seen George?"

"He's ridding the backyard of gnomes with Crookshanks," Hermione informed me with a smile.

"Thanks, Hermione," I said. Oliver grasped my hand and I squeezed his lovingly, and the two of us went up the stairs. 

When we arrived, I let Oliver in first and then closed the door behind us. He walked over to my bed and I did too, taking a seat beside him.

The first thing we did was kiss. It was something I never realized how much I had missed until I had it again. We were separated by my stomach, but Oliver didn't mind. He just ran his tongue over my lips and I felt my lower half spark awake for the first time in what felt like months. It sent a weird feeling through my body. Then I felt another one. I had to pull back.

Oliver looked surprised. "I didn't become a terrible kisser in our time apart, did I?" It was a joke, I knew. 

"I think the babies just kicked," I said in a questioning tone. I felt a brief sting in my stomach again and I began to laugh. "He kicked! One of them kicked!"

Oliver's jaw dropped. "You kiddin' me? One of them kicked?!" He scooted as close as he could, placing his hand on my shirted stomach. Nothing happened for a few seconds, but then I felt the same feeling on the opposite side. He looked like he was about to faint. "Merlin, he did! One of them did!"

"MUM! DAD!" I shouted. 

Oliver winced. "Why don't we just go down and find them?"

Too late. I heard footsteps running up the stairs. My door flew open and Bill, Charlie, mum, Ginny, George, Ron, Hermione, and Harry were all standing in the doorway. It was awfully crowded.

"What happened?!" Bill asked quickly.

"Oh, this is Oliver?" mum asked. "Why didn't anybody tell me he arrived?"

Oliver waved some at my mum and smiled sheepishly. "Hullo, Mrs. Weasley."

She pushed her way through the group and placed herself in front of the two of us. She looked sort of worried and anxious. "What was it you called me for, Fred?"

I grinned widely. "The babies kicked! They kicked!"

Her eyes became as big as dinner plates. "Oh my! Did they? This is wonderful!"

I heard Hermione and Ginny giggling. Harry and Ron looked sort of confused, most likely wondering why it was such a big deal. Harry might not have known, but Ron had been through it before with Ginny. He still probably didn't care much. Bill and Charlie were smiling and I caught a brief brush of their hands together. 

Mum moved forward and placed her warm hand on my stomach. Nothing happened. I wasn't exactly expecting anything to happen, myself. It might have been a one time thing. She took it off shortly after, and I continued grinning.

"Well, it's bound to happen again, Fred," she reasoned. "I can just feel it later." She turned her attention to Oliver. "Pleasure to meet you, Oliver!"

He was kind of blushing. I think the fact that there were eight people in the room besides the two of us was something wasn't used to. Poor thing. He'd have to learn to deal with it if he was going to come here more often.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Mrs. Weasley."

Everyone was listening in. Mum turned in their direction, giving them a look that I couldn't quite see. Whatever it was, though, caused them to scatter and head back downstairs or wherever they were. She walked over to the door and shut it, then came back over to us.

"So, how are you doing today, Oliver?" she asked conversationally.

"I'm....doing all right. Thanks for asking. And yourself?" He shifted about on the bed. I could tell he felt like he was going to be interrogated.

"I'm fine, thanks. When did you get here?" Her voice was sweet.

"About ten minutes ago," he replied politely. "I would have waited downstairs to meet you had I known you were here."

She seemed to like that. "Ah, what a polite young man you are! And handsome too, if I might add."

His cheeks turned a darker shade of pink. "Thank you."

There was a pause between them. I think mum was racking her brain for more questions and Oliver was attempting to come up with some good responses. 

After a minute or two of continuous silence, mum finally stood up and folded her arms over her chest.

"Were -you- the one who did this to my son?"

Oliver was about to speak, but I cut him off. "No, Mum! Don't blame him! Oliver would never do something like that."

She looked at me some before glancing at Oliver. Her hand reached forward and fixed my hair, and when she pulled back, a faint smile was on her face.

"At least my son knows how to pick 'em."

Mum left it at that. She left me and Oliver alone, shutting the door behind her. I heard an exhaled breath of relief come from Oliver, which made me laugh a little.

"I thought she was going to hate me..."

I reached into Oliver's lap and grasped his hand, squeezing it gently. "No, no! Why would you think that? Give her time and she'll absolutely love you. You'll see. She'll treat you like one of the family. It's sometimes too much. I mean, look at Harry and Hermione..."

"I've always wanted a big family," he said with a chuckle. 

"Now's your chance, love." I ran my thumb over the back of his hand, resting my head on his shoulder. 

"Wish I could stay by your side, Fred..." he whispered into my ear. "I'd take such great care of you..."

I didn't say anything in response. I was afraid I'd make some kind of choking sound. Plus, I would have asked him to get rid of Percy, and that wouldn't be very good. The last thing I needed was that bastard of a brother threatening me again. Did he really know how to get rid of my children...? 

"I'll come visit you at Hogwarts whenever I can..."

Still, I said nothing. As long as I focused on the here and now, I'd stay happy. If I thought for even a second that Oliver would be leaving tomorrow and I wouldn't see him for weeks, I'd break down into tears. Couldn't have that. No, absolutely couldn't have that.

"I'll be looking forward to them," I said softly. "Because they'll be the only thing I can look forward to there..."

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

The last week of August was horrible, weather-wise. It rained constantly, and because of the rain, my joints were acting up. I could barely move my hands without my wrists hurting, and sitting? Merlin, I thought I'd die every time I did it. My knees were swollen and my feet were just like platforms to me. I didn't have toes, oh no. I just had these things that felt like painful protrusions of my legs.

Finally the day to go to Hogwarts arrived. Dad couldn't get us Ministry cars, so we had to use muggle taxis. It was...interesting, to say the least. 

On our way there, my trunk popped open and one of my Filibuster's Fireworks shot out, scaring the living daylights out of Crookshanks, who then scratched everything and everyone, but most specifically the taxi driver.

Needless to say, it took the poor cat the rest of our car ride to calm down.

When we arrived in London, the rain was still pouring. I was worried that I wouldn't be able to walk so well. But, to my surprise, I managed to get myself over to the platform. With George and Ginny by my side, I slipped through the barrier and made my way onto the train.

George and I occupied one of the cabins near the middle, much like Oliver and I had. He took a seat beside me and started showing me some of the ideas he had for our Wheezes.

"So, if we can just manage to enchant a couple of these things, I think we could--"

My stomach made a strange rumbling noise that interrupted him. George quirked a brow curiously and eyed me.

"Just what was that?"

"I don't know," I said. "I don't even know my own body anymore. It just does what it wants. I bet it's because of Will and Brett."

"Will and Brett?" he asked.

I blushed a little and looked away, out the window. "They're the names I was thinking of for the twins."

George was grinning when I turned back to him. "Nice names. Will Weasley and Brett Weasley."

A nervous chuckle escaped me. "Um...Well, they won't be Weasleys..."

The grin disappeared. "Wait, what? What're you talking about?"

"Well...I was thinking that they should have Oliver's last name...He's their father and all..." My hands were resting on my protruding stomach, thumbs twiddling together.

"Why not make it Wood-Weasley or something?" George suggested.

"Will Wood-Weasley? Merlin, the poor boy would have a speaking disorder." I shook my head, blinking.

"Just a thought," he said. "I'm sure mum and dad would agree with me."

I thought about that. The thing is, George was right. My parents would kill me if the children didn't have my name. But poor Will...

"Oliver came up with 'Will'," I said out of nowhere. "Said that, if he ever had a son, that'd be his name."

"Did you do the whole, 'I name one twin, you name the other' thing, like mum and dad did?"

I nodded with a thin grin. "Yeah. It was only fair."

"Only fair?" George rolled his eyes. "You're carrying the children, you dolt. You have the right to name them."

"But what about Oliver?"

"What about him?"

"He'd have no real connection to them, other than being their father. If he didn't get to name them, then he'd basically--"

"Fine, fine. Forget I even said anything about it. It's your relationship, not mine."

I snorted. "You act like it."

George grinned. "Aw, I just care about you, Freddy. You'll have to learn to deal with it."

"I've dealt with it for as long as I've known you, haven't I?" 

He narrowed his eyes and then stuck his tongue out. "Funny, Fred."

I patted his back and nodded. "I try, Georgie, I try..."

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

The first month of school came and went. So did the second. Time was passing by rather quickly, and with each passing day, I grew bigger and bigger. I was worried that there was something wrong, so I pondered on seeing Pomfrey.

We were well into November before I actually decided doing that. She told me I had no reason to worry, and that I was looking just like I should, though I had gained slightly more weight than she had assumed I would. But Pomfrey brought to my attention the fact that pregnancies were different for everyone, so it wasn't something we should be too concerned about.

Most of the students were surprised to see me so large. Some of them even gave me some nasty comments, which, with my surprisingly large amount of mood swings lately, sent me down the tubes faster than I would have imagined. I avoided Slytherins at all cost, whereas last year around this time, I'd be stuffing their bags with candies that engorged their tongues or chocolate that made pus-filled blots appear all over their face. But no, I wasn't able to do that anymore, and it totally ruined my fun.

Oliver had only been to visit me once or twice so far. One weekend near the end of September and on Halloween. But on Halloween he had to rush away, because the Puddlemere team was having a party and he was invited. I felt terribly alone, which added to my pain. George was off with Angelina most of the time, so I hardly ever saw him. I had learned that I was my own best company. Well, me and the twins. 

I'd begun talking to them when I was by myself. Mum told me they would learn to recognize my voice. I didn't get how, since they were inside me, but I didn't argue. The woman had given birth to seven children! She knew what she was talking about.

I got letters from Oliver all the time. They were like novels, sometimes, full of apologies as to why he couldn't come visit me. I'd believed the first few of them, but after a while, I just sort of ignored the apologies and went on reading the rest of the letters. 

After the last letter I had received from Oliver, time passed by really slowly. The first task of the Triwizard Tournament was coming up. Harry had somehow been entered, which was extremely weird. George and I attempted to enter, but we ended up having beards for a week.

You want to know the worst part?

People were calling me Santa Claus!

I know that I probably looked like it, but that didn't mean I deserved it. Those stupid little Slytherins soon realized that, while I may be 'fat' and 'out of shape' that I can still kick their butts. Well, I didn't kick their butts, per say, but I did make sure they didn't mess with me again.

Let's just say that Slytherins are the brightest house in the bunch when it comes to knowing what's a trick and what isn't when it comes to food and sweets.

When the time came for the First Task, I wasn't able to go. I had really bad pains in my lower back, and I had a hard time getting up. Pomfrey marked me bed-ridden. I missed the beginning of the tournament, and that was far from fair. But luckily George was there to tell me about it. While I was in the Hospital Wing, he came to visit me. 

I was reading up on my Transfiguration when he arrived. We were to be transfiguring our fellow classmates soon, and I wanted to make sure I had it down. Granted, I had no one to practice it on, but reading and reading and yet more reading proved to lock the info in my head.

"Hullo, Fred!"

I put the book down and glanced over toward the double doors at the opening of the wing. George had some bags in his hands and I grinned at him.

"Ah, hullo George. What d'you have there?"

"Chocolate. For you." He dropped himself into the chair beside the bed and placed the chocolate on my little table.

"Where'd you get it?" I asked. Then I nearly smacked myself. Of course he got it from Hogsmeade. How could I be so stupid not to realize that?

"Honeydukes. Pomfrey checked it over thoroughly and said you could have some."

I reached for the bag and opened it, pulling out a block of the brown substance. I broke off a bit and plopped it in my mouth.

"Merlin, I misth'd da taste of dis stuff..."

"Don't eat it all now," George warned. "You don't want to end up with a stomach ache or anything."

"Pomfrey only lets me eat healthy garbage," I muttered. "A stomach ache would be welcome. Well, not really, but you know what I mean." I shifted on the bed and grumbled a little. "Good god, these two keep pushing on my bladder and it's really bothersome...I just went a few minutes ago..." I moved to get up.

"Y'ever think that maybe they do it intentionally? Maybe it's their way of letting you know that you're getting too fat."

I glared at him. And no, this wasn't playful or joking. It was a dirty, angry glare. Mood swing!

"Did it ever occur to you that you wouldn't want me to sit on you and cut the oxygen supply to your lungs?"

George's eyes widened. He lifted his hands up and looked down to the floor. "Calm down, Fred, I was just joking."

My glare softened a bit as I finally put my feet on the floor. "You're not funny, you know."

"You say now," he retorted. "But just wait until those little kids pop out of you. Then you'll think I'm funny again."

"I surely wish they'd plop out of me," I said flatly. "I'm getting tired of carrying them...I feel like my body's betrayed me in nearly every way, shape and form. It's bothersome..." 

I disappeared for a minute or two into the bathroom offset the wing itself. When I came back, George was nibbling on some of my chocolate. I let it pass because he was my close friend. Either that, or I was just too lazy to do anything about it. I could yell, but I felt no need. I simply crawled back into the bed, nearly dying as I situated myself. My stomach was like a fifty pound weight stuck on the front of me.

"Elastic clothing is utterly atrocious," George said with his nose in the air. He was trying to make me laugh. It would have worked if I wasn't feeling so sick all of the sudden.

I wanted to get my mind off of feeling sick. So I changed the subject.

"Tell me about the First Task."

That seemed to make George happy.

"Merlin, you wouldn't believe it! Dragons, Fred, dragons! Charlie was here, taking care of them!"

"And he didn't visit?" I said, slightly shocked and hurt. Mood swing. "Well I feel hated."

George waved his hand dismissively. "We only saw him for a few minutes. We had to go back inside. Anyway! Pretty boy Diggory started things off, you know? He transfigured this boulder into a dog, in hopes that it'd chase it. The dragon fell for it, and Cedric got the egg that he was trying to get--"

"Wait, what egg?"

"The champions had to steal and egg from a nesting mother dragon. It was gold. Er...The egg, I mean."

"Oh. Fascinating." I felt kind of sad I missed it. "Go on."

"Anyway! Diggory got burned in the process of getting his egg. Next was Fleur Delacour, the girl from Beauxbatons. She put the dragon under some kind of trance, but it only lasted for a short amount of time and she got a full blast of fire from the mummy. Robes aflame!" He was laughing. "It was a riot."

"What about Krum and Harry?" I asked eagerly.

George scooted in. "Well, Krum used this...Curse, if I remember right. Yeah. Yeah, the Conjunctivitis Curse. Dragon went mad when it couldn't see and crunched its own eggs while Krum was going for the golden one. He lost a lot of points over that. As for Harry..."

"What did he do???" 

"Harry summoned his Firebolt and egged the dragon into flying. When it was attempting to squash him, Harry dove and got the egg. High marks from everyone but that Durmstrang git, who gave him a four."

"Favoritism," I muttered under my breath.

"You're telling me. But that's the gist of what happened."

I yawned briefly. "Thanks for visiting. I'll probably be up and around tomorrow morning. With all these frequent trips to the bathroom, I'm sure that I'll have the strongest legs in the world."

George nodded, pushing himself from the chair. He took another piece of my chocolate and grinned at me, waving. "See you tomorrow, Freddy."

"See you later, Georgie."

~*~********************************************~*~

Author's Notes: Can we say review?


	8. The Prized Moment

Author's Notes: None of these guys are mine, still. And yes, it's still an OliverxFred, so.....Heh.

=KEY=

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ = Scene/Time Change

----------------------------------------- = Day(s) Later

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`* = Weeks/Months Later

~*~********************************************~*~

I woke up in the middle of the night with sharp pains shooting up my arm. When I rolled over, I realized I had been lying down on it. I couldn't see it in the dark, but I think that it was purple and pulsating.

It was the last day of November. Everyone was still all tittering about the first task, and I occasionally did, myself. From what I was hearing, there were tiny details that George left out, but nothing that stopped me from getting the story. At least I'd be able to see the second task, right?

My stomach was making some really odd noises. When I rubbed it with my hand (which usually calmed it down), it only seemed to upset it further. I was beginning to worry, but I didn't do anything really drastic yet. 

A couple of minutes later, one of the babies kicked. It was right on my bladder, and I nearly wet myself. Crawling out of the bed, I skittered across the floor to the bathroom. But what happened in there was...Well, utterly frightening. 

I won't say what it was that happened, because it was just nasty. But it was enough to make me nearly faint. I...er...no longer had a bellybutton. Instead, there was something else. And from that something came...liquid. Liquid I hadn't expected. Let me tell you, it wasn't pee. I used nearly all of the toilet paper to clean myself and then I stumbled back into the dormitories. The first thing I did was wake up George, who didn't seem so happy by my actions.

"F-Fred...Go back to bed...It's not even morning..."

I was nearly frantic, speaking no higher than in a whisper. "B-But George! I think...I think that...Y'remember when mum had Ron and Ginny? When she used to say her water broke? You know, y'remember that, right?"

George grumbled angrily and looked over at me with narrowed eyes. "So what about it...?"

I gulped. "I think mine just did."

My twin nearly flew out of his bed onto the floor. His eyes were huge, and he looked surprised. "W-What! W-We need to go get Dumbledore!"

George wrapped his robes around himself, grabbing ahold of my hand gently and tugging me down the stairs. We went through the common room quickly, but George left me on the couch. 

"Let me get them, okay?" 

I was panicking. "What about Oliver? How are we going to tell him?" He didn't give me a response, just shot through the portrait hole and down the hall. "George!"

I waited eagerly while George was gone. A cry escaped me when I felt a real tight pain in my stomach. I didn't want to look down there, because I was afraid of what I would see. I missed my bellybutton. 

A minute or two later, I heard Dumbledore's voice out in the hallway. George's, too. The both of them, along with Pomfrey, wandered into the common room. They were still dressed in their nightwear.

"So, Weasley!" Pomfrey said quietly. "George tells me your water broke. Is there anything else you're experiencing that you'd like to tell me?"

"Poppy, no interrogating the boy. I know you care, but we need to get this boy to St. Mungo's." Dumbledore smiled softly at me, and I swear his eyes twinkled. Then he added something that put my mind partially at ease. "I sent a message with a spell to get to Oliver Wood, Fred. I assumed you'd want him around."

"Will it get there faster?" I asked, then winced and cried out because of another pain in my stomach. 

"Yes, much faster than an owl. I told him we would be going to St. Mungo's."

I smiled weakly. "Thank you, Professor. I really appre---yeeow!"

"He's having contractions, Headmaster," Pomfrey noted. "If we're taking him there, we need to get him there fast."

"I notified your parents, as well." He turned to George. "George? Be sure to tell Ginny and Ron, alright? I give you permission to go into the third year girl's dormitory. -Only- the third years. Any other will be shut off to you."

"Alright, Professor. I'm on my way!" George nodded and shot toward the staircase. 

"I'm so not ready for this..." I muttered. "Professor, I'm worried. I, er, don't have a bellybutton, anymore..."

"Dumbledore, d'you think that the Healers of St. Mungo's would object to my being present in the room when Mr. Weasley gives birth? I mean, if I were there, and I saw how this occurred, then I would be well enough prepared to let it happen here." Pomfrey had her arms folded over her chest.

"If Mr. Weasley does not mind, I'm pretty sure that the Healers would not mind. But four people in the room...I don't quite know for sure how they'll let that happen..."

"Can we just go?" I said between gritted teeth. "These things...are...PAINFUL!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When we arrived at St. Mungo's, mum and dad were already there. So was Oliver. It was a Wednesday, but he was still there. I don't know how he got away. All I know was that I was appreciative.

I was ushered around everywhere before I was finally plopped into a room. After I was all changed and clean, they put me in a bed and told me that I would have to wait until I was so many centimeters dilated.

I had to wait! Wait with these evil, evil pains! But the good thing? Oliver was with me.

Mum and dad stayed out in the waiting room for a while so Oliver and I could have some alone time. Percy was here, but I bet it was against his will. George, Ron and Ginny were all here, too. Even Bill and Charlie Apparated here. I felt really happy. 

There was a set time for these contraction things. They were too far apart now to really be concerned about them. The Healer told me that I'd be fine.

Oliver was fidgeting around with nearly everything. I couldn't get him to sit still. I think he was more nervous than I was.

"Oliver, love, just...come over here and sit down, will you?"

"S-Sorry, Fred. I'm just kind of nervous. Today's the day, you know? I'm terribly fidgety..."

I extended my hand and he took it, squeezing it. "If you don't calm down, it'll make me really nervous, and we can't have that, you know."

He grinned some and nodded, dropping into a chair near the bed I was in. He rubbed his thumb over my hand and I sighed softly.

"So we're going to go with Will and Brett, right?"

"Unless you're having second thoughts about their names, love," he told me. 

"About their last name..." I brought it up because, the more I thought about it, the more Wood-Weasley made sense. That way people would know they were my kids, too.

"I was thinking they should have them both," he stated. It made me blink.

"Y'do?"

"Of course I do." Oliver smiled. "Though poor Will is going to have some problems with saying his name at first, I think it'll be okay. Brett will be fine, too. Will and Brett Wood-Weasley. Merlin, that's a mouthful."

"We'll just have to make sure they're extra smart," I said with a smirk.

Oliver nodded. "Of course. But they will be, anyway. I mean, they've got our genes, don't they?" Then he chuckled. "Maybe we should have stolen some of Hermione's genes."

"It's all in the nature of the kid," I explained. "If they're studious, a jokester, quidditch fanatic..."

"Makes sense."

I winced and nearly bit my tongue. A contraction. "Er...Yeah. Yeah, it does."

Oliver leaned in and placed a kiss on my forehead. "I've got to go get something to eat. I'd sneak you in something, but the Healer says you're not supposed to have anything."

"Since when does Oliver Wood follow the rules?" I asked daringly. Didn't get to him, though.

"He does when it involves his children, Weasley."

"I love it when you call me that."

"Weasley, Weasley, Weasley." He gave me another kiss, but on the lips this time. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

I nodded, watching him as he left. I was so lucky...

"OW!"

Maybe not so lucky. Another contraction. But I just had one! It wasn't time for another. Mum came rushing in when she heard my shout of pain.

"What is it, Fred?"

"My contraction things are really close togeth--OW! Really close together and bloody hurt!"

Her eyes widened. She didn't say anything, just turned around and disappeared for a minute. When she came back, she had the Healer with her.

"Your mother says your contractions are getting rather close..." I had to take notice to just how dark his hair was. It was almost a black that absorbed the light of the room. 

I felt kind of violated when I felt his hands lifting up the blanket that was covering me. He was looking up my blanket! He surfaced a few seconds later.

"You're perfectly dilated, Mr. Weasley...I'd say it's time to start pushing. What d'you say?"

I gulped. "Er...I guess that's what I should do, isn't it?"

"Don't worry, your body will let you know what to do," he informed me. "Now, we received word from Dumbledore that his nurse is going to be watching. Is that all right with you?"

"I don't see why not," I said. I ignored the large pain shooting through my body. "But I want my mum, dad and Oliver in here."

"That's perfectly fine," the Healer said. Mum disappeared for a minute and came back with my approved company. "So are you ready? You ready to have some children?"

Oliver stepped right up beside me and took my hand in his. I smiled up at him, then nearly yelled because of another pain. "I'm...I'm ready."

"Then let's get ready!" the Healer said with a smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Triplets. Not twins, no. Triplets.

Blayne was wrong. He hadn't noticed the third child hidden behind his brothers. The heart beat was there, but none of us seemed to hear it. I think we were all too absorbed in the twin concept that the idea of triplets was farfetched. But, Blayne also said that multiple births wasn't too rare for male pregnancies. I was just...in awe.

The Healer noticed that there were triplets after the first two boys came out. He told us that he could see something else in there, and it could only have been another kid. I guess that explains why I was so huge. I really hoped I would lose all that extra weight I gained. 

We named the third boy Luke. It was mum's idea. I don't know why I liked it so much, but I did. And Oliver felt the same way. We were a family now...

I wasn't allowed to see them for a short amount of time. I noticed from the clock on the wall that it was December first. December first, nineteen-ninety-four. I'd remember that day for the rest of my life. And the time? Noon. Luke came out right at the stroke of noon.

I was exhausted. Terribly, terribly exhausted. When the Healer brought the triplets back, he told me that I was allowed to have some time alone with them. It was...Something I can't explain. I'd say it was magical, but that might just be corny.

All three of them had dark blonde hair, just like Oliver's, but they had my eyes. My nice, hazel colored eyes. They were all so beautiful that it made me cry. Well, I don't know if it was them, or the mad shift in my hormones. Either way, they were just adorable.

The triplets were taken away for feeding. Since I don't have breasts and all, I can't quite feed them through that. So, they were fed formula. While they were off, I took a nap. It was the first time in months that I was able to sleep on my back. Ah, how I missed doing that.

When I woke up, it was night. I was still slightly tired, but I was okay. I could handle that. The nurse brought in the triplets and Oliver came in, too.

I was holding Brett and Luke. Oliver was holding Will. He looked ecstatic.

"Still can't believe there's three of them..." Oliver said softly, rocking side to side very slowly. He was running his index finger over Will's brows. 

I was grinning. Brett and Luke were both resting. It was corny, but I felt so happy. I mean, here I was, with the man I love and the three offspring of that love. It was just...wonderful.

Someone knocked on the door. When I said they could come in, I noticed it was my whole family. 

"Can we come in?" mum asked.

I lifted a finger to my lips, then nodded. Mum got the idea.

"Come on in, everyone," I said quietly. "They're sleeping."

Mum and Ginny walked over toward me and looked at Brett and Luke. I let my mum hold Luke, and she and Ginny googled over him. 

"They look exactly like Oliver," Ron pointed out when he saw Will. "But they have your eyes, Fred."

"Triplets..." my dad said disbelievingly. "Can't believe it...That's a first for this family..."

"Wouldn't you know it'd be a twin who'd give them," George whispered. 

Will had woken up. Ron, George and Percy were looking at him. Bill and Charlie were standing beside me, looking down at Brett.

"Got your nose, I think," Bill said.

"Wonder if they'll have freckles," Charlie mused.

"First Weasleys to be without red hair," Percy pointed out. "This is rare." 

"At least they'll not be made fun of for the red hair," Ron said. "Wonder if they'll be lanky like me."

"I'm stocky, Ron," I said, "and Oliver is pretty lean. They'll probably be a happy medium."

He shrugged. I guess he wasnn't all that taken by the concept. But he was quite taken by how small the three of them were, although they were completely healthy.

I yawned a little and shifted Brett in my arms. Bill wanted to hold him, and even though I was kind of reluctant at first, I let him. He was surprisingly careful, and I felt bad for doubting him. Bill, after all, did have five younger siblings. It would have been stupid for me to assume he didn't know how to hold a child.

Another yawn escaped me. Mum realized I was tired, and she placed Matt in the bassinet that was near Oliver. 

"Come on now, everyone. Fred's tired. Let's let him get some sleep."

"But Mum!" Ginny protested quietly. "I want to--"

"Ginny, you can see them later."

She pouted. "Fine. Sleep well, Fred!"

I smiled at her and waved some. "Thanks, Ginny. I will."

"Mind if I tell Harry and Hermione?" Ron asked. He looked sort of proud. "I mean, they'll be wondering where you are and I--"

"Go ahead, Ron. Just...keep it to yourselves, eh? And George, if anybody asks, I'm suspended. I'll let you come up with a reason, but keep it _within_ reason. I don't need people thinking I'm some kind of convict or anything..."

George grinned and nodded. "Whatever you say, Freddy."

Everyone gave me hugs before they left. I yawned a few more times, and once Oliver and I were left alone with the boys, I smiled at him sleepily. He was still holding Will, who, unlike his brothers, was awake. Just barely, though.

"You're not playing favorites, are you?" I asked softly. Then I chuckled some.

Oliver smiled at me, shaking his head. "Nah. He's just the only one that's awake."

"Ah. Well, he looks like he's falling asleep. Your arms are comforting, this I know. It's the warmth they have."

I noticed Oliver placing Will in the bassinet on the left side. There were two separating bars between the three of them, but they had a lot of room. Brett was in the middle and Luke was on the right. 

"Will you sleep in the bed with me?" I asked sweetly. "We haven't seen each other in months. I missed you. I missed you terribly."

He nodded and shrugged off the jacket he was wearing. Then he kicked off his shoes, and when I slid over some, he crawled into the bed next to me. I snuggled up to him and smiled.

"I missed holding you in my arms...I feel like I'm back at Hogwarts."

I don't know why that made me think about it, but I asked him anyway. "How're things going with Puddlemere? Having fun?" 

"Puddlemere's great if you're a Quidditch fanatic like I am, but...But now that it's all I do, night and day, five days a week...I'm starting to wonder just how much I really want to do it..." He seemed almost apprehensive to tell me.

"Really, love? Well, was there anything else that you were thinking of doing?"

"I don't know," he admitted, sounding slightly annoyed. "We're actually going to the Quidditch league come March. That's what we've been practicing for. The team who wins receives a Firebolt for their Seeker and Nimbus 2002's for the rest of the team. I have to admit, I could use a new broom..."

Oliver was still flying that horrid Comet three-sixty. Granted, he didn't have to fly that much as the Keeper, but he needed to be fast in order to catch the Quaffles. I felt slightly guilty that he bought me a ring instead of his Nimbus.

I loved the way he smelled. The unique scent of...well, still the same smell of grass as before, but he had this new smell. It was..rugged. Manly. Very attractive. My fingers were twirling the fabric of his shirt. I closed my eyes when he wrapped his arm around me.

"You deserve a new broom..." 

"I hope I can get it, though. Because I might think of trying out for--"

It was too late. I'd fallen asleep.

-----------------------------------------

For the few brief seconds when I first woke up, I thought I was still pregnant. I usually rubbed my enlarged stomach when I first rose in the morning, and today was no different. I was surprised when I felt the flat, toned abdomen that I had long since figured destroyed. 

Oliver wasn't in the bed with me anymore. I also had the covers over me. I glanced at the clock on the wall and saw it was nine o' clock. It was raining.

I sat up and looked over in the bassinet's direction. The triplets weren't in there. Panic suddenly washed over my body. 

"MUM! MUM!" I cried out.

Not even seconds later did she fly into the room. She looked worried. "What is it, Fred?!"

"Where're the boys? Where did they go!?" I threw the covers off of me.

"Calm down, honey!" she said in her soothing, motherly voice. "They're with one of the Healers and Oliver. They're being fed."

I blinked, suddenly feeling very stupid. "Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"Fred, dear, you gave birth to twins not even a day ago. It's exhausting enough to have twins, as I'd know, but triplets are even more draining. I figured you'd want to sleep, and Oliver did too, so we let you rest." She placed her hands together with a smile. "Would you like anything for breakfast?"

"I'd like to see my own bloody children," I mumbled. She wasn't supposed to hear that, but she did.

"Well, they'll be back soon. In the meantime, don't worry about it, honey. Now, are you sure there isn't anything you'd like?"

I hadn't eaten in hours. Nearly a day, if I wasn't mistaken. "Anything I'd like?" I asked with a faint grin. "Where's the menu?"

~*~********************************************~*~

Author's Notes: -Grins- You have to review this chapter....^__________^


	9. Away in the Distance

Author's Notes: Whoo...This is the last chapter...-Frowns- That stinks. Well, I hope you liked the story as much as I enjoyed writing it...Hehe.

=KEY=

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ = Scene/Time Change

----------------------------------------- = Day(s) Later

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`* = Weeks/Months Later

~*~********************************************~*~

Eventually the lot of us were allowed out of the hospital. Brett, Will and Luke were all quite healthy, and not a thing was to be worried about. 

I'd come back at the beginning of the new year to Hogwarts. After spending about two weeks in the hospital, I spent the winter holidays at home. Mum would hardly ever leave the boys' sight, always cooing over them and enjoying them. I didn't stop her; I figured she'd earned it after all the things I'd put her through in the past. Bill and Charlie went back to work and Percy was...well, Percy. He pretty much ignored me when he was at home, as he did everyone but dad. He always talked about Mr. Crouch. What was so great about that old coot, anyway?

Upon my return to the school, I was greatly surprised to see what Dumbledore had done. The room that Oliver and I had claimed as our own, you know, the empty classroom? He transformed it into a nursery. Still, no one could enter it without knowing the word, which was wonderful. But, he'd taught it to all the house elves. While I was in classes, they would take care of the triplets, that way I could learn still and be able to get a good job when I graduated. 

Granted, all I wanted to do was run a joke shop with George, but the thought behind it was what really mattered.

Classes were in session when I returned, so taking the boys up to the room was simple. I got them all settled down in their separate cribs (which Dumbledore had just made poof out of no where) and took a shower. Oh, did I mention I was going to be living in this old, abandoned classroom-turned-nursery now? Well, if I haven't, I am. My bed was the sofa transfigured.

I'd just finished my first day back, and everyone commented on how thin I looked. Hermione asked me if I went on a weight-loss program, which was some muggle thing, but I didn't exactly care to correct her. I honestly didn't know how I got my form back. I thought I was stuck with that extra skin for the rest of my life. But, obviously not, because I was back to my old self again. No more morning sickness, dizziness, headaches...vomiting. I wasn't going to miss those.

I instantly ran up to the bedroom on the fourth floor. I muttered the word and practically came screaming in, only to encounter the three boys sleeping peacefully. Each was dressed in a different color of clothing, but I didn't have to have that to know who was who. Brett always slept on his back, while Will slept on his right side and Luke on his left. When they were awake, Brett was the one who demanded most attention. Will was always making sounds and Luke stayed quiet. But then again, all of those were the way I told them apart. That's how everyone else did. I could just...tell. I guess you could sa ymotherly instinct. And yes, I can say that, because I gave birth to the little things.

I told George, Ron and Ginny the password to the room if they ever wanted to visit. I trusted George enough not to tell, and I think Ginny was trustworthy enough. I knew Ron would tell Harry and Hermione, which wasn't too bothersome, because they were my friends too. Besides, I needed company. I couldn't sit in this room by myself. 

Night had fallen. I was in the middle of reading a book when I heard Will stir and start murmuring. Soon after, it became cries, and I set my book down and picked him up. After some gentle rocking, he calmed down, but he stayed awake. I took him back over to the chair with me by the fireplace and cradled him in my arms.

"You look just like your other daddy," I told him. I knew he couldn't respond, but it was just something I did. 

Talking to them was good to do when they were young, according to mum. Plus, it was best to teach them another language. Too bad I didn't know any others. I think it'd be great if they knew French, but no one I knew spoke it. 

Except for those Beauxbatons students that were here. Maybe I could get them to spout out some words for me. 

I lifted one of my hands and brushed some of Will's hair to either side of his head. He seemed to tire, and he eventually fell back asleep. When he did, I lifted myself from the chair and placed him carefully back into his crib. I heard the familiar click of the doorknob opening upon my return to the chair.

It was Ron, Harry and Hermione. Ron smiled some and asked if they could come in.

"I just got Will back to sleep, and they're all sleeping, so I don't know why you'd wish to stay," was my response.

"We're actually here because Hermione wanted to see you," Harry told me.

The girl nodded. "I came to see how you were doing, Fred, not the babies. I know Oliver hasn't been around and that's kind of...Well, wrong, because he should be here and everything and I just thought you'd like some company." She took a seat in the chair near me and the fire. 

I smiled at her some and then chuckled. "Thanks for the thought, Hermione, and I'm doing okay. It's only my first day back, so I don't think I'll be dying of loneliness any time soon."

"I was reading up on some books that I had my mum send me. Ones on pregnancy and all, and she said that it's not uncommon to see people have various mood swings and mild depression after birth and everything..."

"It's been about a month, Hermione-dear. I'm doing okay."

She smiled a genuine smile while Ron and Harry snickered. "Oh, okay. Well, I was worried about you. Granted, we don't get along sometimes, but that doesn't mean you're not my friend."

"I care about you too, Hermione."

"Well, we'll be going now," Ron said, attempting to stop snickering. "Leave you girls to your moment and all."

"Hush up, Ron!" I hissed quietly, trying to hit him even though he was pretty far away. He just started snickering again. I rolled my eyes. "At least someone cares."

"You know I do, you dung brain," Ron said. "I'm just not as adept at showing it."

I heard Brett begin to whimper and cry. With a slightly frustrated sound I got up, moving over to the crib. "I'm going to have to ask the lot of you to leave. It was great talking to you, Hermione." I offered her a smile.

Harry held his hands up. "I didn't say a word, Fred. Not a word."

"You didn't quite say anything helpful, either, Harry," Hermione pointed out. "We'll leave you be, Fred."

I offered as good a wave as I could with Brett in my arms. They slipped out of the room and I stepped over toward the fireplace again. Brett was giving his hungry cry, which meant that Will and Luke would be waking up with theirs soon. I had them on a schedule. Yes, indeed, it'd be a while before I could actually get them on a better one, but I could handle it.

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

The end of the year came faster than I had expected and with a bang. Around February was the Second Task, which ended up being rather interesting. The champions had to dive into the lake to save their most precious thing. It ended up that Harry was saving Ron, Krum saved Hermione (which surprised me, some), Cedric saved Cho and Fleur was supposed to save her little sister, but failed. Harry ended up doing it, and he received extra points in the end. It was pretty damned cool. 

The boys were growing like weeds. They were eating more and I got them on more of a schedule. They were asleep when I was gone and woke up when I got back. Then, when I was ready for bed, even though it was around ten, they would go to sleep. For a few minutes in the morning I'd spend time with them, and then I'd go to classes.

My birthday passed quickly just as it had the year before. I hardly had time to myself anymore, which was sort of an annoyance, but I handled it. Oliver stopped by nearly every weekend and spent the whole time with me and the triplets, which made my heart soar. I was so happy that I could nearly burst. The only problem, though, was that I occasionally fell asleep when he was visiting. Not that he objected any, but I did. I didn't want to be sleeping when he was around. He did take care of the boys, though, when I slept. 

Just before the end of the year we had the Third Task, which was the talk of the school for weeks. The Quidditch field had been turned into a maze, and the champions were to travel through it. I was there, of course, and so was Oliver. The triplets were sleeping in the castle. When they let the four students into the maze, I found my heart was kind of racing. I wanted to know what was happening, but I couldn't see much.

I don't think anyone will actually forget what happened in that maze. People heard Fleur's cry and then that was it from her. Krum made some kind of sound and we didn't see him. Cedric and Harry were still locked in a battle somewhere in there, and we all waited eagerly for them to come out. It was a long time, and no one had any idea what actually happened in there.

When Harry pulled Cedric out of the maze, a lot of us thought that he was just unconscious. But no. Cedric was dead. Cedric was...gone. Just gone. It was really shocking. We were all rushed into the castle and the first thing I did was rush to the room with Oliver. The triplets were okay, but I didn't leave them alone. I stayed by their sides the whole night. No sleep, no. Just stayed there. Oliver did too.

Everyone was shaken at the final feast that year. Normally Dumbledore is all for keeping kids calm and all, but he couldn't. It just didn't work. So he told us the truth. Voldemort was rising again. The Dark Lord was back. Needless to say, no one was particularly happy when we went home that summer. But I, however, and George too, were quite happy. You know why? Harry gave us a thousand galleons! A THOUSAND GALLEONS! I nearly fainted. It took away almost all the edge off of the fact that You-Know-Who was coming back to power. 

Upon returning home for the summer, things took a crazy turn. We didn't spend a whole lot of time at the burrow. In fact, we hardly spent any time there. Maybe about two weeks. Then mum moved the whole lot of us to Sirius' house. Yes, that's right, Sirius Black's house. According to the story that Professor Lupin told us, along with Mad-Eye Moody (the real one, anyway), he was framed for something that he didn't do, and the real culprit was Peter Pettigrew. It was hard to believe, but there was no reason as to why they'd lie to us. His house was apparently the head of the Order of the Phoenix, this force that had been the fighting force against You-Know-Who. Now it was revived again. The Potters were a part of it, but not anymore. We all know why.

The boys were seven months old now. It was a big change having them go from these things that just slept and ate to little bundles of smiles and giggles. I still spent tons of time with them, but George and I had to work on our Wheezes. So, whenever I needed time to do that, mum watched the boys for me. Hermione occasionally did too because she found them irresistably cute. Who wouldn't? I mean, they -were- Oliver's children. Ginny also wanted to spend time with them, and I was okay with that. Sometimes I'd get separation anxiety, even if I was only away from them for a bit. I guess it was just one of those things I'd get used to in time.

I don't know when it was exactly, but Harry came along to us. He spent the rest of the summer with us, kind of like he did every previous summer. It was fun, but I didn't exactly think that he was here because his own choice. But with Mrs. Black yelling things like a lunatic, mum and everybody keeping things hush-hush and the triplets, I hardly had any time to really care. 

Time came for us to go back to school again. We got all of our stuff packed up and ready to go. I, of course, didn't pack up my stuff. George did it for me while I got all of the triplets ready. 

Yes indeed, returning to the school for my final year would be very, very different. Life would never be the same, and I knew that. But at the same time, I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Percy had never slipped me that potion. Speaking of him, he won't speak to us anymore. He's at the odds end of the family and I suppose that's for the best. If I were to tell my mum and dad what happened, I don't think it would make too much of a difference. It was too much thought, and even though I'm still kind of scared of Percy, I'm more scared of what will happen if I don't tell. 

We got ready and headed for London. Our destination? Same as always: King's Cross. It would be weird not to go back there next year. Was this what Oliver felt like when he came to school for his last year? I'd have to ask him. 
    
    I gave my mum a hug and kiss goodbye, and hugged my dad. As we proceeded to enter the Hogwarts Express, George carried Will and I, Brett and Luke. Things certainly would be different this year, yes. But would I worry? No. Would I be sad? Probably towards the end. I knew I'd be fine, though, because I had my boys. I had my family. I was just...happy. 

I never expected something so sudden and possibly life-destroying to utterly change my perspective on life totally..._and_ for the best.

~*~********************************************~*~

Author's Notes: Oh...Wish it wasn't over...Heh. I have to tell you what I'm going to do, though...I'm making this a trilogy...Can you imagine what the next one's gonna be about? -Grins- You'll just have to wait and see. But please, do review!


End file.
